Descobrindo a mim em você
by BellsCristina
Summary: Bella e Edward são amigos desde o início da faculdade, o que ela não esperava era que ele guardava sentimentos por ela que nunca seriam expostos. Até o fim do terceiro semestre. Logo ele vai embora, sem data de retorno. E Bella entende que ama ele. E agora? Como ela vai fazer? E se ele não voltar? EPDV - BPDV
1. Sua partida

**BPDV - Avril Lavigne - I miss you**

Cada dia seguia da mesma forma durante os últimos meses desde que Edward tinha ido embora. Cada vez que lembrava de sua partida meu coração batia aceleradamente fazendo minha respiração ficar forte e profunda.

No decorrer dos dias, comecei a entender que, a partida dele, tinha me feito pensar que realmente sinto algo forte por ele. Nunca entendi porque ele investia tanto em mim, enquanto eu apenas queria a amizade dele. Ele era daquele tipo que homem que não demonstra o que sente, pelo menos não demonstrava antes do dia que se foi. Sempre o via como um ombro amigo, daqueles que a gente não se importa de chorar, de rir, de falar sobre assuntos que mais ninguém sabe. Acho que foi ai meu erro.

Nesse dia, ele simplesmente me parou após o término de nossas aulas na Faculdade Halvin, a mais conceituada em todo leste dos EUA, e pediu que conversássemos. Aceitei, nunca passando pela minha cabeça que seria a última vez que o veria.

- Bells, alguma vez você me viu mais do que apenas seu amigo-confidente? – Ele falou assim que sentamos na área de lazer, fazendo com que meus olhos arregalassem.

- Como assim? Mais do que amigos? – Não entendi o porquê da minha pergunta, mas ela simplesmente saiu dos meus lábios.

- Amigos Bells, eu sempre fui um amigo, um quase-irmão à você, daqueles que escutam calados e nunca recriminam nenhuma atitude. Mas, sério, eu sempre gostei, digo, sempre senti por você algo muito maior do que amizade, algo que sempre me deixava triste quando você vinha a mim para falar de seus encontros com outros caras. – Continuei atônita e respirando ofegante, mas consegui respirar normalmente.

- Sinceramente Edward, nunca. Mas sempre achei estranha sua forma de me olhar, sempre pensei que fosse coisa de homem, nunca achei que dentro dessa sua cabecinha fosse pensar em algo mais comigo. – Falei, mas me arrependi no instante seguinte.

- Isabella, eu sempre soube que você nunca pensaria em mim além do que seu amigo. Exatamente por isso, por sofrer a cada dia estando ao seu lado, mas querendo ser muito mais do que um simples confidente, decidi falar com você. Meu futuro, queria realmente que fosse ao seu lado. Mas vejo que, em sua cabecinha, não passo do Edward amigo e companheiro. – Novamente meinha respiração ofegou. Queria entender o porquê dessas reações em mim, mas queria entender mais ainda como isso estava acontecendo e nunca tinha percebido.

Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns segundos, não sei ao certo quanto tempo, mas sei que foi o suficiente para ele entender algo que eu não queria.

- Será que você pode compartilhar o que está pensando? Ou está tentando, de alguma forma, encontrar a maneira perfeita de fazer aquilo que sempre faz quando não tem o que falar, ou como falar? Escapando como sempre faz, Isabella. – Falou. E aquilo saiu queimando cada saliva que eu engolia sem saber por quê. Detestava quando alguém me chamava de Isabella, só a Edward permitia ser chamada de Bells, outros era apenas Bella.

- Edward, não sei nem como agir, não quero escapar de você, muito menos dar a você entender algo que nunca pensei. E, primeiro, nunca imaginei que havia em você sentimentos assim, apenas de suas inevitáveis investidas, e segundo, você sempre foi meu amigo, mesmo assim, nunca passou nada pela minha cabeça. – Estava tropeçando em minhas próprias palavras, sem entender nada. Precisava sair, precisava pensar...

- Ei, eu preciso colocar tudo o que me falou em ordem, não entendo o porquê disso agora, mas não vai ser aqui, na saída da Faculdade que vamos resolver alguma coisa. Poderia me ligar? Ou ir à minha casa? Já que hoje é o fim do nosso terceiro semestre de aulas, não quero continuar muito aqui. Só quando as férias terminassem. – Tropeçando mais uma vez, mas senti que algo ainda não estava resolvido. Precisava pensar e falar com ele depois.

- Bells, saiba que não tem muito tempo. – Como assim? Aonde ele pensa que vai, me deixando aqui sozinha? Depois dessa só tive uma saída.

- Então, me acompanha até minha casa? Lá preparo algo e continuamos a conversar, ok? – Nenhuma outra condição, apenas essa, continuar com os pensamentos embaralhados e desenrolar toda conversa de uma vez. Ele assentiu e entramos no carro dele, aquele Volvo prata lindo, em que e adorava estar.

O caminho não era longo, então me permiti ficar em silêncio, tentando fazer com que os pensamentos fossem se ordenando e me ajudando a entender o que estava acontecendo. Edward era meu amigo, muito mais do que um amigo, um irmão e agora, estava se declarando e ao mesmo tempo, cobrando uma posição? Era difícil de entender. Mas era preciso esclarecer. E rápido.

Minha casa estava deserta, meu pai, Charlie, estava na delegacia, quase não nos víamos entre plantões, faculdades e passeios com meus amigos. Entramos, jogando nossas bolsas no sofá de couro e caminhamos para a cozinha. Edward sentou-se em um dos bancos encostados no balcão enquanto eu me fiz ir até a geladeira. Depois de pegar alguns frios e pães e leite, sentei-me na frente dele, oferecendo o lance, negou e começou a falar.

- Bells, sei que isso pode ser estranho, ainda mais para você, só que eu convivo com você desde o primeiro semestre na faculdade, compartilhamos tudo na vida, tendo apenas nossas carreiras discordando, já que não quis me acompanhar em música, optando cursar por Literatura. Agora, sei também que a cada conversa nossa, crescia em mim, interrogativamente, o porquê de você nunca me enxergar mais do que apenas um amigo. Sempre investi em vão em você, como mesmo disse, na esperança de você levar a sério. Perca total de tempo. Mas quero que entenda que minha vida foi completamente mudada desde que nos conhecemos através da minha irmã, Alice. – Engoli o leite, respirei, fazendo com que cada palavra dele fizesse sentido. Mas continuava com meus pensamentos fracos e brancos.

Conhecí Edward antes de entrarmos na Faculdade, ele morava em Washington, enquanto terminava os estudos, eu morava em Nova York, e era amiga de Alice, sua irmã desde os tempos do colegial. Éramos unha e carne, até que Edward chegou, acompanhado pelo amigo, Jasper, por quem Alice ficou perdidamente apaixonada me colocando de canto em sua vida. Me ví aos poucos sendo mais presente com Edward, fazíamos quase tudo juntos. Quase seguimos a mesma carreira, mas ele era apaixonado por música, enquanto eu amava as histórias e a literatura em si, resolvendo me dedicar a ela na Faculdade. Até 1 ano e meio atrás, a única pessoa que me conhecia mesmo era Alice, tínhamos a companhia de Rosalie, mas assim que conheceu Emmett, namoraram e acabaram se casando, rápido demais pra minha consciência entender, logo sobraram eu e Alice, e eu e Edward...

- Mas, exatamente porque não seguiu tentando me fazer crer em seus sentimentos? – Perguntei, começando a entender os brancos que minha mente fazia.

- Porque você, irrevogavelmente, não me deixava continuar, falando que nada seria a mesma coisa. E mudando logo de assunto. Me ví assim, obrigado a ter de fazer tudo o que fiz hoje. – Falou. E ví que era sincero. Apesar do nervosismo, já que não deixava de passar a mão pelos fios dourados e rebeldes que insistiam em sair do lugar. Adorava isso nele, além do corpo abruptamente lindo.

- Desculpe, Edward. Mas agora, eu não sei se mudo de ideia, já que sei que se fossemos adiante, não sei exatamente o que sinto por você, sei que amo você, mas como amigo. Não sei se além disso. – Secamente aquelas palavras saíram, e ele continuou me olhando, com aqueles olhos azuis cor do céu, mas que começavam a ficar tristes...

- Então Bells, não vejo outra forma a não ser ir embora. Se algum dia passar pela sua cabeça que todo esse sentimento de amizade, era amor. Por favor, não me procure. Estou bem assim, sei que vai acontecer, mas imploro que não venha atrás de mim. De nada vai adiantar. Até mais, Isabella Swan.- Doeu cada palavra que saiu de sua boca, senti um aperto forte no peito, começando a entender que nada ia ser do mesmo jeito, que estava perdendo Edward, mas nunca conseguiria seguir com ele, sem entender o que eu realmente sentia.

Ví aquele céu azul brilhando e me dando um beijo na testa. Aquele que sempre me dava quando nos despedíamos. Mas dessa vez, sentí que não era apenas uma despedida diária. Senti que havia magoado-o e que não poderia fazer nada. A não ser...

- Edward, não me deixe, fique ao meu lado, me ajude a entender o que está se passando dentro de mim. Nunca nesse 1 ano e meio fiquei sem você um dia sequer, não pretendo ficar. Não vai. Por favor. – Sentí meu rosto queimando, senti o gosto salgado das lágrimas escorrendo e nublando meus olhos. Mas nada fazia com que ele voltasse atrás. O perdi, pro meu azar.

- Não Bells, quem sabe eu volte, quem sabe ao meu retorno, eu sinta que você realmente me ame como amo você, e sinta que precisa de mim mais do que como um amigo. Não quero ficar pra te ajudar, quero que saiba exatamente o que sente, sem rodeios. Alice vai te dizer como entrar em contato comigo, caso mude de ideia, mas se isso acontecer, não quero que continue sendo minha amiga, quero amar você e quero que me ame, quero ser seu companheiro, seu namorado, tudo o que for possível ao seu lado. – Falou, e senti cada vez mais as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Sabia que não adiantaria, e não adiantou.

Alice prometeu me ajudar a entrar em contato com ele, já se passaram quase todas as 16 semanas das férias, o quarto semestre, último para Edward iria começar, e não sabia se ele viria, foram longas semanas, nos primeiros dias, faltava ele em tudo. Nunca havia estado sem ele um dia sequer na minha vida, e agora estava só, não totalmente, já que Alice tinha estado mais presente, afirmando que sempre, ao menos uma vez ao dia, viria ao meu encontro. Era bom tê-la novamente em minha vida. Mas faltava ele, já sabia o que sentia, já sabia o que realmente queria com ele. Mas ele não estava aqui para que eu pudesse falar. Na terceira semana tentei falar com ele, mas foi impossível. Duas semanas depois continuei minha busca à ele, em vão. E, após vários dias, ele ligou para Alice, que, com aquele seu jeitinho de que resolvia tudo, falou que eu o queria da forma como ele me queria, só que ele disse que ficaria por lá, sem data de retorno, me deixando sem saber o que fazer. Já que não sabia como fazer para falar com ele, não imaginava onde ele estaria, mas esperava que ele voltasse. Semana que vem voltavam as aulas, e eu voltava a esperar como esperei todos esses dias por ele.

_**Espero que tenham gostado, fiz com muito carinho.**_

_**Se lerem, deixem ao menos algum comentário, ok?**_

_**Espero ansiosa, semana que vem posto o cap 2.**_

_**xoxo* Bells.**_


	2. Retorno Triste

**Capítulo 2**

**Retorno Triste**

**Taylor Renne – Wish it were you**

**BPDV**

Segunda-feira, primeiro dia de aulas do quarto semestre, último para Edward. Estava na porta na minha casa à espera de Alice, que me levaria para a Faculdade. Nessa última semana esperava para que ele desse alguma notícia, mas nada... O decorrer da semana passou e nada dele. Meu coração ficava pequeno cada vez que pensava em quaisquer possibilidades de ele não me aceitar, não me entender.

Quando Alice chegou, não notei nenhuma diferença nela, parecia a mesma de sempre, ou era eu que não procurei notar. Entramos em seu Porsche, e continuamos o caminho até a faculdade, apenas com a música sendo o barulho entre nós.

Ao chegarmos ao campus, Alice saiu do carro e antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta para perguntar-lhe algo, minha porta estava aberta e uma mão estendida para que eu alcançasse e saísse... Meu estômago parecia loja de shopping em liquidação, pelo tumulto de emoções ao ver de quem era àquela mão. Era ele, ele tinha voltado! Mas, ao sair e notar-lhe, fui antecipada por uma presença notável e desconhecida ao seu lado, loira, bonita, seus cabelos longos e cacheados, olhos profundamente verdes, e uma silhueta perfeita. Abraçada a ele, e mostrando um belo e instigante sorriso nos lábios vermelhos de batom. Após recuperar o fôlego que tinha perdido, comecei a falar.

- Edward, você voltou? Quando? Por que não avisou? Recebeu minhas ligações? – Soltei em um fôlego, que se perdeu naquele sorriso torto.

- Oi Bella, sim, voltei ontem à tarde, queria fazer uma surpresa, sim, recebi suas ligações. Á propósito, essa é Sophie, minha namorada. – Falou sorrindo. E aquele sorriso me despedaçou totalmente. Não me importei em cumprimenta-la e segui caminho a minha sala. Sendo seguida pelos olhares instigantes dos três.

Como ele tinha encontrado alguém e ouvido minhas ligações mesmo assim? Como chegou e não me avisou, nem Alice tinha dito sequer uma palavra? Será que ela sabia? Meu coração ficava cada vez menor com tantas questões. Entrei em minha sala e sentei-me, fiquei por ali, sem olhar nem falar com ninguém. Meu celular tocou vi o nome de Alice, mas me recusei a atender. Deixaria respostas para depois. Agora só queria focar meus pensamentos em outro assunto.

Quando passaram as 3 horas da minha primeira aula, me despus a sair na hora do intervalo, enquanto os professores não tomavam os rumos de suas próximas aulas. Fui até o primeiro andar, encaminhei para o jardim, peguei meu telefone e vi as 3 ligações perdidas de Alice e as 5 de Edward. Não entendia o porquê dele me ligar. Mas não fiquei curiosa. Preferi ligar primeiro para Alice.

- Diz anãzinha. – Falei carinhosa, sabendo que ela entenderia o porquê do apelido.

- _Isabella Cullen, agora que você se prosta a me retornar? Pirou! E porque saiu sem ao menos falar conosco? – _Totalmente irritada sua voz pareceu. Mas não me preocupei.

- Simplesmente não poderia suportar a NAMORADA de seu irmão perto de mim. Meus ciúmes tomou conta e deixei me levar, sem nenhum arrependimento. – Sem nada mesmo...

- _Mas como acha que vai conseguir ficar perto dele sem estar perto dela? Eles estão juntos e nada mais do que normal, não acha? – _Ela pirou.!

- Perai, anãzinha, acha mesmo que depois de eu ter quase me matado pra falar com ele durante todos esses dias seria simplesmente fácil aturar ele na companhia de outra? Acha que sou feita de ferro? Sou humana, tal qual qualquer outra. E tenho sentimentos. – Já começava a sentir todas as sensações de dor em meu peito.

- _Não entendo o que se passa na cabeça do meu irmão, mas também você tem que entender que ele ficou magoado com sua decisão Bella, precisa entender isso. – _Falou bem mais calma, mas não o suficiente para me convencer.

- Alice, vou voltar pra sala. E mais, não precisa me esperar para voltar com você. Vou ficar aqui até mais tarde, tenho assuntos para resolver. Tchau. – Desliguei não dando chance dela retrucar.

Voltei para a sala, o resto das duas aulas que ainda tinha me ocuparam para que não precisasse pensar em tudo o que vi. Após o término, fui para a biblioteca. Tinha que pesquisar sobre um trabalho e preferi fazer isso hoje, mesmo ele não sendo para agora, exatamente, preferia assim. Fiquei até a bibliotecária me avisar que estava fechando. Não reparei as horas passarem, já era quase noite.

Caminhei para fora do campus, na busca de algum conhecido para me dar uma carona até em casa, já que não aceitei a carona de Alice. Mas, de repente, ao chegar fora do jardim, quase na avenida, dou de cara com o Volvo lindo que eu amava andar, e seu dono encostado no capô. O que ele queria? Depois de tudo?

- Acho que está esperando a garota errada. – Falei, bem fria, coisa rara em mim.

- Se a garota errada for àquela que esperei por 1 ano e meio descobrir o que realmente sentia por mim, acho que não errei. – Falou, e aquilo saiu como uma flechada em meu coração.

Ele sabia que eu tinha entendido meus sentimentos, mas o que ele fazia ali, já que estava de namorada?

_**Espero que tenham gostado do segundo capítulo.**_

_**A Bella ficou com muitos ciúmes do Edward com a Sophie, mas ainda não entendeu o porquê dele esperar por ela. Bom, no próximo capítulo ela e nós todos entenderemos.**_

_**Espero pelas reviews de vocês, ok?**_

_**Xoxo* Bells**_


	3. Cap 3 - Explicações Difíceis

**Capítulo 3**

**Explicações difíceis**

**Hoobastank – The Reason**

**EPOV**

Sabia mais do que qualquer um que seria difícil Bella me dar uma chance, ainda mais após ter despejado meus sentimentos ocultos sobre ela e querer uma resposta por isso imediatamente. Não tive tempo d deixa-la pensar. Na verdade, eu não quis deixa-la pensar. Sabia que se isso acontecesse, ela nunca iria me dar uma chance, e isso me fazia doer por dentro.

Resolvi deixar ela com suas dúvidas e embarquei para passar férias longe de Forks, longe de todos, longe dela. Mas meus sentimentos não eram capazes de me fazer esquecer. Foram longas e tristes 16 semanas, apenas na companhia de meus sentimentos e de Sophie. Ela era linda, simpática, amável, e era minha prima, distante mas era da família. Passamos as férias juntos. Distraímos-nos passeando e aproveitando os raros momentos que eu tinha vontade de sair do hotel. Contei a ela sobre meus sentimentos por Bella, e ela me ajudou a arquitetar um plano, para saber dos sentimentos de Bella. Sei que parece que é algo terrível, mas um ciúmes de vez em quando não faz mal á ninguém.

As semanas passavam e alguns dias depois de minha partida, comecei a receber mensagens de Bella, ligações em que dizia que sabia que me amava, implorando que eu a perdoasse e que queria que eu voltasse para seu lado, como ela achava que era certo.

Resolvi não responder, mesmo que meus dedos chocavam-se no teclado de meu celular, queria saber o quanto isso era verdade não apenas um sentimento de impulso naquele corpo que quase todos possuíam menos eu. No final da última semana liguei para casa e Alice me deixou a par de todos os últimos acontecimentos. Consegui depois de muitas tentativas explicar meu plano à Alice, que me ajudaria a por em prática.

As aulas começariam na segunda, resolvi voltar domingo no fim de tarde de Seattle, acompanhado de Sophie, que viria para ver meus pais, e em seguida voltaria. Conversamos o domingo a noite quase toda com minha família, eles não aprovaram o que eu tinha em mente, mas só pediram que eu não magoasse Bella. A filha postiça de minha mãe, Esme.

Fui na frente com Sophie, enquanto Alice seguia seu habitual caminho para pegar Bella e juntas elas chegaram. Estava com Sophie ao meu lado, sabendo que minha deslocada Bella não nos notaria, já que estava fora do local onde sempre estacionava meu carro. Sophie tinha me acompanhado apenas para conhecer a Faculdade e por em prática meu plano, logo ela voltaria para Seattle. Quando chegaram, fui direto para o lado do Porsche de Alice, abrindo a porta no passageiro e estendendo minha mãe para que ela pegasse. Notei a alegria que continha naqueles lindos olhos... E logo a tristeza que reinou ao dar de cara com Sophie. Algumas palavras trocadas e ela praticamente correu para dentro da Faculdade. Sabia a partir dali que ela tinha se magoado, ou era orgulhosa demais para suportar permanecer ao meu lado.

Deixei ela em seu mundinho, sabendo que tinha dado certo o meu plano. Ao notar que ela não procurou nem a mim nem Alice, me preocupei. Liguei algumas vezes em seu celular e não tive resposta. Mandei uma mensagem mas a resposta demorava cada vez mais para vir. Mandei uma pra Alice após o intervalo de uma de minhas aulas:

_**A ~ HEY ALICE! O QUE HOUVE COM BELLA? NÃO RETORNA MINHAS LIGAÇÕES NEM MENSAGENS, SABE O QUE SE PASSA? XO ~E**_

Tão logo enviei, a resposta chegou, era Alice. Mas eu anseava pela resposta de Bella.

_**E ~ OII. SEI ED, ELA TEVE CIÚMES DE SOPHIE E NÃO SUPORTA PERMANECER AO LADO DE VOCÊS. NÃO VAI VOLTAR COMIGO, FICARÁ NA FACULDADE, NÃO SEI ATÉ QUANDO, MAS É MELHOR VOCÊ ESPERAR POR ELA, OU AS COISAS SÓ IRÃO PIORAR. XO ~A**_

Entendia exatamente o recado de Alice. Resolvi esperar Bella no meu lugar de sempre, as horas foram passando e nada. Sorte que eu havia tido uma aula extra e sai um pouco mais tarde que o normal. Quando eu avistei minha Bella saindo, olhando para todos os lados como alguém procura algo. Ela me avistou encostado no capô do Volvo, parecia surpresa de me ver ali e falou:

- Acho que está esperando a garota errada. – Sua voz fria fez meu coração apertar.

- Se a garota errada for àquela que esperei por 1 ano e meio descobrir o que realmente sentia por mim, acho que não errei. – Falei em um suspiro, sabia dos sentimentos dela mas não queria que ela ficasse comigo apenas por eu querê-la.

- Então, o que você quer comigo, Edward? Sua NAMORADA não vai sentir ciúmes? Não quero confusão. – Tão boba.! Era hora de esclarecer algumas coisas...

- Vamos sair daqui? E podemos conversar. Temos várias coisas para conversar. Ok? – Esperava apenas um sentimento digno dela.

Ela assentiu. E antes que eu pudesse perceber, a peguei pela cintura e abracei. Sendo infectado pelo seu cheiro de morangos. Enfiando meu rosto em meio aqueles fios de chocolate. Ela bombeou, logo também entregando-se ao meu abraço. Ter ela assim, em meus braços, era como se tivéssemos uma bolha ao nosso redor. Não queria sair dali nunca.

Entramos em meu Volvo, ela ficava tão linda nele, e logo se acomodou, colocando uma música que sempre ouvíamos, The Reason, do Hoobastank. Deixei a melodia sendo apenas o barulho entre nós até estarmos em minha casa. Ela recuou de início ao notar mas a segurei e não deixei que ela fugisse, de novo. Entramos em minha casa e logo notou o silêncio que estava.

- Aonde estão todos? – Perguntou-me, sabia que sentiria falta de alguém.

- Esme e Carlisle foram a Seattle colocar Sophie de volta pra casa, Alice saiu com Jasper. – Falei, sabia que ela ficaria melhor estando apenas nós para conversar.

- Então – largou a mochila no sofá e sentou – o que o Senhor Namoro Sério agora quer comigo?- Tão boba, tão linda...

- Primeiro, eu quero saber de seus lindos lábios o que você descobriu durante o verão. – Falei sério. Queria entender por ela, olhando pra ela, o que se passava.

- Bom, depois que você se foi, eu simplesmente surtei! Achei que era porque nunca tínhamos ficado distantes, mas ao decorrer dos dias sentia sua falta cada vez mais. Comecei a perceber que estou mais ligada a você do que a mim mesmo. Comecei a descobrir através dos dias e através de seu amor que eu não consigo ficar sem você ao meu lado. Eu sinto se nunca retribui o que sentia por mim, Estava cega. Mas, infelizmente, foi preciso você ir para longe para que eu abrisse os meus olhos. – Serena e triste ela soltou seus sentimentos junto com algumas lágrimas que começavam a saltar daquele mar de chocolate que eram seus olhos.

Cheguei mais perto dela, deixando o seu cheiro de morangos invadir meu sistema nervoso, limpei com o dorso de minha mão aquelas lágrimas puras e puxei-a para mim em um abraço. Não suportei a distância entre nós, tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos olhando fixamente para ela, seus olhos brilhavam, e os meus lábios ansiavam pelo gosto de Bella. Encontrei os seus lábios, doces, macios, que tanto me faziam sonhar. Foi doce, terno, e comecei a sentir fortes ondas rolarem por dentro do meu corpo, que clamavam pelo corpo de Bella. Comecei a acariciar seu braço com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra encontrou seus cabelos, sua nuca, puxando-a cada vez mais para mim, descí minha mão livre por suas laterais, ela suspirava em minha boca, pedi passagem com minha língua, e fui recebido pela sua, macia, quente, parecia que ansiava por mim há muito. Com minha mão livre em sua lateral, passei suavemente por cima de seus seios, fazendo-a gemer em minha boca, suas mãos foram para meu pescoço, uma delas amassando minha camisa, enquanto a outra penetrava entre meus fios, me deixando louco! Segurei seus seios em minhas mãos, eles se encaixavam perfeitamente, parecia que minhas mãos eram moldadas para eles. Enquanto ela puxava meu cabelo, sem me causar dor, me causando um prazer inimaginável. Agarrei ela pela cintura, fazendo com que ela deitasse no sofá, tentei não cair em cima dela, não queria sufoca-la com meu peso, apoiei-me em meus braços, tocando seu corpo com o meu. Sem força, apenas sentindo nossos desejos um pelo outro.

Fomos interrompidos com o barulho do celular de Bella, quebrando todo aquele clima perfeito. Era Alice, dava para ouvir sua voz pelo outro lado da linha.

- _Bells, onde está? Fiquei atônita esperando alguma notícia sua! Sua desnaturada! – _Alice gritava, tive de conter a risada. Não queria que ela soubesse que estávamos juntos isso partiria de Bella.

- Alice, contenha-se! Estou bem, depois falo com você. Ligue-me a noite. Após sair do trabalho. Nos vemos. Beijo. – Desligou antes mesmo que Alice respondesse.

Comecei a envolvê-la em meus braços novamente, mas fui bruscamente impedido por seu braço. Estava com uma feição confusa. Não sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça. Era difícil entender Bella.

- Sua namorada? Por que tem uma namorada? – Falava em suspiros, se não estivesse tão perto dela não ouviria.

- Ela não era minha namorada. Sophie é uma prima distante de nossa família. Me fez companhia enquanto estive em Seattle. – Vi seu rosto enraivecer perante minha frase.- Ela veio apenas para rever Esme e Carlisle, e já deve estar em Seattle agora. A namorada, foi apenas uma brincadeira. – Sabia que poderia acabar perdendo ela, mas eu precisava dizer. – Queria que sentisse ciúmes de mim, como eu sentia quando estava com outro cara. Mas perdoe-me, sei que é algo feio, infantil, mas eu entendi que você me ama como eu te amo.-

- Edward, isso foi infantil – Em seus lábios surgiram um sorriso inocente – Mas eu te perdoo, acho que será difícil de esquecer, mas o importante é que você está aqui agora e comigo. – Meu coração pulava dentro do meu corpo, minhas mãos foram direto para seu rosto, quase que continuando de onde parou abruptamente.

_**Ow, tão fofo eles, ainda bem que ela perdoou ele. Mas nem tudo são doces, o amargo da vida vem com o tempo.**_

_**E as reviews? Quem gosta? Eu adoraria saber a opinião de vocês.**_

_**Até a próxima.**_

_**Xoxo* Bells.**_


	4. Capítulo 4 - Descobertas

**Capítulo 4**

**Descobertas**

**Lady Antebellum – Need you now**

**BPOV**

Ficamos ali deitados no sofá durante uma meia hora, em seguida, Edward me pegou no colo e me levou até seu quarto. Me jogou na cama, fechando a porta por trás dele com seu pé. Ri caindo na cama de costas, logo o colchão afundou ao meu lado, ele deitou-se comigo, me abraçando, parecia que nossos corpos se completavam, já que se encaixavam tão bem. Colocou seus braços em minha lateral, descendo e subindo sua mão, sentia em meu interior ondas de desejo, carinho e extremo prazer. Senti o sorriso dele enquanto nossos lábios estavam juntos, nossas línguas lutando para tomar o controle. Suas mãos caminharam para dentro da minha blusa, tocando suavemente minha pele fria. Senti minha blusa começar a querer sair do meu corpo, com a ajuda das mãos de Edward. Sentei-me na cama, e tirei-a, jogando por cima dele que me olhava enfeitiçado. Juntou-se a mim sentado, tocando cada curva do meu colo, tão carinhoso, nunca tinha sentido alguém me tocando dessa forma.

Tirou sua blusa deixando á mostra um abdômen escultural, cada linha de músculos que tinha me dava água na boca, passei meus dedos por cada uma, me deixando sentir aquele corpo maravilhoso que tinha me conquistado tão rapidamente. Segurei o cinto de sua calça, abrindo devagar, acho que isso deixou Edward corajoso, pois não me deixou terminar, ele mesmo fez o trabalho de despir-se, ficando apenas de boxer, e que boxer. Fiquei olhando para ele, tomado de desejo, seu sexo duro feito rocha, em tempo de pular fora da boxer. Apressei-me em tirar minha calça, revelando apenas minha calcinha de renda, não tão grande, mas que deixava a curva de meu quadril perfeito. Isso fez ele quase deixar o queixo cair olhando para meu corpo, deitei na cama, o deixando observar cada curva que continha, algumas partes ainda cobertas pela lingerie de renda azul, a cor que Edward mais gostava. Pairou seu corpo por cima do meu, não deixando seu peso total em mim, mas o suficiente para sentir-me junto a ele. Deixou-me de uma forma desejosa, como se eu fosse tudo aquilo que ele precisasse, como água para aliviar o calor. Puxou-me para cima dele, abrindo o fecho do um sutiã, levantei-me sentando por cima dele, para terminar de tirá-lo.

Suas mãos voltaram-se avidamente para meus seios, tomando-os como se encaixassem perfeitamente entre seus dedos, puxou-me contra ele, colocando o meu seio direito em sua boca, roçou os lábios em meu mamilo me levando à loucura, enquanto massageava e puxava meu mamilo esquerdo. Quando terminou sua tortura, dirigiu-se para o esquerdo e fez o mesmo trabalho. Me jogou de costas ao colchão, debruçando-se por meu corpo.

- Sabia que um dia teria o prazer de te tocar, de te sentir, de te fazer minha. – As palavras saíram roucas de sua boca, me fazendo sentir um arrepio na espinha.

- E eu nunca imaginei que seu desejo por mim fosse tão grande. – Olhava procurando qualquer vestígio de arrependimento em seus olhos, em vão.

- Você ainda vai saber, cada vez que eu estiver junto com você, vai poder sentir um pouco. – Falou tão verdadeiro que não pude duvidar.

Dirigiu-se ao meu pescoço, lambendo e deixando beijos fortes e precisos pelo caminho. Ao chegar ao lóbulo da minha orelha, beijou forte, me fazendo tremer por baixo dele. Desceu seu caminho por entre meus seios, beijando cada um sem pressa, e deslizou até meu baixo ventre, em cima de minha calcinha.

- Azul. Essa cor fica, definitivamente, maravilhosa em você. – Sussurrou as palavras por cima do meu umbigo.

Continuou sua tortura, tirando delicadamente aquele pedaço de renda por entre minhas pernas, deixando beijos molhados pelo caminho percorrido pela calcinha. Jogou ao chão, junto com nossas outras peças. Voltou diretamente para meu sexo exposto, tocando com seus dedos meus lábios molhados, enviando-me sensações indescritíveis, rolou seu dedo para dentro de mim, enquanto lambia e chupava meu clitóris. Continuou acrescentando mais um dedo e os rodando dentro de mim. Não conseguia mais enfrentar a distância e a tortura, sentia meu estômago se torcendo e aquela sensação descendo para meu ventre, enrolei meus dedos em seus cabelos, sem causar dor.

- Edward, eu sinto que vou explodir! – Quase gritei quando ele mordiscou meu clitóris.

- Calma minha Bella, não quero que exploda, quero que relaxe e goze pra mim. – Falou enquanto impulsionava um terceiro dedo, voltando a torcê-los. Aquilo foi o fim pra mim, ele chupou-me com mais força. Tranquei minhas pernas entre ele e me apertei, aliviando todo prazer que Edward estava me dando.

Aos poucos relaxei, sentindo ele sugar meus sucos de prazer. Sorri satisfeita do que estava acontecendo. Deitou-se por cima de mim, mas o parei com minhas mãos.

- Agora é a minha vez. – Não sabia de onde tirei toda aquela coragem. Antes nunca tinha feito sexo oral com ninguém, e Edward sabia disso.

- Não precisa, Bella. Se acha que precisa disso para me compensar pelo que acabei de fazer, não precisa. Eu fiz por que precisava sentir seu gosto. – Ele sabia e eu sabia que não tinha coragem para tanto. E senti verdade nas palavras dele.

- Você tem certeza? – A vergonha estampada em minha cara pelo rubor em minhas bochechas.

- Claro. Nunca faria isso esperando essa atitude sua. Sabe que te amo, e a falta disso não vai mudar o que sinto. –

- Mas, e se eu quiser fazer? – A pergunta sondava na minha cabeça, mas a resposta de Edward foi rápida e precisa.

- Não Bella. Quando esse momento chegar, você não terá dúvidas. Simplesmente vai acontecer. Agora cale-se e me deixe tomar você pra mim.

Suspirei e sorri com as palavras de Edward. Tinha acabado de ter um orgasmo, mas queria sentí-lo dentro de mim. Como ouvindo meus pensamentos, foi exatamente isso que ele fez. Livrou-se de sua boxer, e ía saindo de cima de mim quando o parei.

- Oh, por que você está saindo?

- Calma Bella, eu vou apenas pegar a camisinha. – Um sorriso maroto apareceu em seus lábios.

- Mas não precisa. Eu tomo pílula regularmente, não tem risco algum.

- E você quer que eu a deixe?

- A camisinha, sim. A mim, nunca. Quero você completo e sempre. Do jeito que é. Quero poder lhe sentir. – Não sabia de onde toda essa coragem tinha aparecido. Acho que é por causa do sentimento que tenho por Edward.

- Então certo. Se você quer assim.

E assim, ele retornou ao seu posto, afastando minhas pernas, e me fazendo sentir o maior dos prazeres. Entrou em mim devagar, apenas sentindo minha vagina apertando seu pênis enquanto gemíamos o nossos nomes. Em seguida, fez momentos de vai e vem, entrando e saindo cada vez mais forte e rápido. Enquanto eu me inclinava contra ele, acompanhando seu ritmo. Meu corpo era tomado por sensações maravilhosas e que me deixavam cada vez mais com vontade de ter Edward cada vez mais dentro de mim. Então, aquele frio não estômago foi ficando cada vez mais forte e descia cada vez mais para entre minhas pernas. Sabia que não poderia mais aguentar, e sentia que Edward estava apenas esperando por mim para se entregar também. Então, sem conseguir segurar mais, apertei suas costas e gritei seu nome, me libertando de todo aquele prazer maravilhoso. Sabia que ele tinha libertado-se também, pois seu corpo descansou por cima do meu.

Aos poucos, ele saiu de dentro de mim dando-me a sensação de vazio, encostando-se em meu colo, com o rosto por cima de meus seios. Comecei a acariciar seus cabelos, e sentia o sorriso dele contra minha pele.

- Obrigada por me fazer abrir os olhos para o que eu sinto por você. – Respirava apenas sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos.

- Eu que agradeço. Você é perfeita pra mim, foi feita pra mim e eu jamais me separarei de você. Jamais.

Adormecemos ali, envolvidos por aquele sentimento que era novo pra mim, e que Edward me ajudaria a descobrir mais de mim nele.

* * *

_**Nossa, que reconciliação!**_

_**Mas, desculpem amores, nada na vida é tão doce como em histórias e nessa não será diferente. Verão mais no próximo capítulo.**_

_**E as reviews? Sei que tem pessoas lendo, mas não sei a opinião de vocês sobre a fic. Seria bom lê-las, e não custa nadinha para vocês, tenho certeza;**_

_**Bom, até segunda que vem.!**_

_**Xoxo* Bells**_


	5. Capítulo 5 - Problemas á vista

**Capítulo 5**

**Taylor Swift - Trouble**

**Problemas à vista**

**EPOV**

Depois que Bella foi pra sua casa, continuei na minha cama, me lembrando de cada detalhe do que tinha acontecido. Mas fui interrompido pelo toque do meu celular, tocava _Candy Shop _e no mesmo instante pulei, sabia quem era, mas não entendia o motivo da ligação.

- O que você quer, Sophie? – Fui curto e grosso, éramos primos, muito distantes, mas não tinha por que continuarmos em contato. Nunca estivemos, e agora seria diferente por quê?

-_Olá Edward! Então, conseguiu proclamar Bella como sua? – _Sophie era extremamente rude e grosseira, o único ponto bom nela seria sua beleza estonteante.

- Proclamar Bella como minha?! Sophie, engula todos estes pensamentos, ok?! Bella é a mulher da minha vida, e isso não vai mudar. – Estava gritando ao telefone. Mas fui pego de surpresa.

-_Edward, desculpe, mas precisamos resolver um pequeno problema que vai acabar ficando maior com o tempo. – _

- Que problema, Sophie? – Estava totalmente curioso.

_- Lembra-se da segunda noite em que você chegou aqui em Seattle? Então, nos encontramos, e você acabou bebendo um pouco além da conta. Acho que a única coisa que lembra é de eu ter colocado você em sua cama, certo?_

_-_ Sim, há algo a mais para que eu lembre?

- _Sim Edward. Você me agarrou pela cintura enquanto tentava enrolar você, e começou a me beijar, eu não me importei em ser chamada de Bella enquanto transamos, mas eu não me protegia e nem nos preocupamos com camisinha..._

Tudo parou, flashes daquela noite começaram a atormentar minha cabeça, e o detalhe de Sophie me faz pular sentado na cama, ela estaria? Será?

_- Edward? Você ouviu o que eu falei?_ – Estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos que não notei que ainda estava na ligação com ela.

_-_ Sim, Sophie. Mas ainda não entendi o que você quer com isso?

- _Sinal de que você não escutou. Edward faz 16 semanas desde então, e eu estou com 14 semanas de gravidez. Estou grávida, e é de você._

As palavras de Sophie me bateram com um martelo, eu quase cai, se não estivesse em minha cama. Como Sophie estaria grávida e não me contou sobre isso antes? 14 semanas são quase 3 meses!

- Sophie, como você não me contou sobre isso antes? –Não sabia mais o que fazer, todos os meus planos com Bella seriam destruídos por causa disso?

_- Esperava que você e ela não fossem se entender. Então você poderia ficar comigo, e com nosso filho. Contei para Esme e Carlisle, seus pais, eles me deram apoio e me levaram em um médico obstetra da confiança deles. O problema é que minha gravidez é de risco, já que eu tenho hipertensão, e seus pais acham melhor que eu permaneça em Forks até que o bebê nasça. _

- E onde você está agora?

-_ Estou passando pela porta da sua casa. _

Com essa resposta, eu desci rapidamente as escadas do terceiro e segundo andar, quando cheguei a última fileira de escadas, parei com a imagem de Sophie em uma bata de grávida, com um aumento surpreendente em seu estômago, com meus pais ao seu lado. Desci devagar, como se eu estivesse chegando ao tribunal para um julgamento, os olhares de meus pais não tinham raiva, ou alegria, eram mais surpresos do que eu.

- Pai, isto é verdade? – Queria que meu pai negasse que fosse totalmente mentira.

- Sim, meu filho. O problema, como ela mesma comentou ao telefone, é que a gravidez é de risco, ela corre um risco de cerca de 70% de chegar a uma eclampsia por causa de sua alta pressão arterial. Precisa de cuidados extras e o maior tempo de repouso.

Parei exatamente onde eu estava, teria que passar os próximos 7 meses convivendo com Sophie, não sabia como reagir. Fui em direção à cozinha, coloquei café em uma xícara, sentei-me no banco próximo ao balcão e fiquei ali durante um tempo. Ouvia murmúrios vindos da sala, mas a única coisa que habitava minha mente era que Bella me deixaria, e que eu iria ser pai, e não era de um filho com Bella, mas com Sophie.

Depois de um bom tempo, notei que não tinha mais ninguém na sala, os murmúrios cessaram. Subi ao meu quarto, peguei meu celular, desci s escadas em direção a porta da frente, sai, fui para baixo de uma árvore e disquei o número de Alice. Ela ainda não havia voltado de onde estava e não conseguia falar com Bella sem antes conversar com minha irmã. Depois de longos três toques, fui atendido.

-_ O que deseja a essa hora, Eddie?_ – Alice sabia que eu detestava esse apelido, mas não me preocupei em debater com ela sobre isso.

- Alice, aonde você está? Eu preciso de você, agora! – Quase gritei, mas me contive em deixar as lágrimas rolarem em meu rosto.

- _O que houve, Edward? Estou com Jasper, mas me diga, cuspa de uma vez o que está acontecendo!_

_-_ Sophie, ela está aqui em casa, e ela está grávida, e de mim. Não sei o que fazer.

_- Como assim? Grávida? Edward Anthony, o que você fez com sua vida? Estava pensando em quê ao cometer esse erro! E Bella, aonde ela fica nessa história?_

- Não preciso te explicar por telefone. E você sabe o que resulta da soma de um cara bêbado apaixonado triste e uma loira deslumbrante louca para consolar, certo? Vem pra casa, por favor! – Sabia que tinha deixado de responder sobre Bella, mas não sabia o que responder ou fazer agora.

_- Certo Edward. Em mais ou menos meia hora eu chego, fique exatamente embaixo dessa árvore que eu imagino que esteja. E não pense em sequer ligar para Bella, você precisa primeiro saber o que fazer e falar para então ligar para ela._

Alice desligou sem ao menos me deixar responder. Ela era mais do que uma irmã, era tudo o que eu precisava e em qualquer momento. Fiquei ali, com o rosto quente das linhas das lágrimas escorrendo no meu rosto. E cada vez que a imagem de Bella aparecia em minha mente, mas aumentavam as lágrimas.

* * *

_**Oiiiiiiiiii, não me matem, por favor!**_

_**Falei que a vida sem um pouco de amargor não é nada. Mas não se preocupem, tudo vai ficar bem no final. Espero que comentem sempre, ok? O número de leitores aumenta a cada dia e as reviews nada...**_

_**Essa fic é curta, mas é ótima. **_

_**Até segunda que vem!**_

_**Xoxo* Bells.**_


	6. Capítulo 6 - Sonhando Acordada

**Depois de uma reconciliação completa, Bella fica sonhando acordada com cada momento com Edward, até que ela ganha uma surpresa...**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Beyonce – Sweet Dreams**

**Sonhando acordada**

**BPOV**

Fui para casa como uma menina em depois de ter dado o primeiro beijo. Fiquei pensando em tudo que tive com Edward, todos os beijos, os toques, as palavras, os carinhos... Parecia um sonho!

Depois que cheguei, tranquei a porta, joguei minha bolsa no sofá, e fui direto para a geladeira atrás de algo para me alimentar e encontrei uma nota do meu pai dizendo que iria fazer plantão e voltava pela manhã. Peguei a caixa de leite, enchi um copo, peguei algumas bolachas e me senti na mesa de jantar, apenas lembrando cada momento.

Lavei o copo, subi pro meu quarto, tomei um belo banho deixando a água morna levar todo meu cansaço. Saí, coloquei meu pijama azul claro, subi na cama, peguei meu notebook, olhei meus e-mails, resolvi olhar quem estava online no Facebook, tinha alguns conhecidos e Rosalie. Ela era uma prima minha de Seattle, quando Edward foi embora, falava bastante com ela, recebi conselhos, fizemos planos de nos vermos, e não nos víamos há alguns anos. Resolvi falar com ela.

**B.S: **Hey Rosalie! Como está?

Depois de uns minutos ela respondeu.

**R.H.: **Hey Bella! Quanto tempo não nos falamos, desde quando o cara lá foi embora. E então, como está?

**B.S: **Pois é, bastante coisa aconteceu nesses últimos dias. Ele voltou de surpresa com uma prima, dizendo que estavam namorando apenas para me provocar ciúmes, e hoje passamos o dia juntos. Foi mágico!

**R.**H: Que bom Bella! Ei garota, te desejo sorte e felicidade, ok? Bom, vou ter que sair agora, dá um beijo em Charlie. E se cuida. xo

**B.**S: Pode deixar outro no Emmett ok? Felicidades também. xo

Desliguei e adormeci rapidamente. Sonhei a noite inteira com Edward. Acordei com o meu despertador avisando que eram 06h30minh. Levantei, fiz minha higiene matinal, coloquei um jeans e um moletom cinza, já que estava um pouco frio em Forks. Desci, fui para a cozinha e já tinha café e torradas feitas, Charlie com certeza já tinha tomado e deixou para mim. Tomei calmamente, subi para preparar meus livros para a Faculdade e quando peguei meu celular tinha uma SMS do Edward.

**Hey luz do meu dia! Obrigada por ficar comigo, nunca vou me separar de você, nunca se esqueça! Ah! Vou passar ai às 07h30min, ok? E coloca um casaco, está frio. Te amo. –E-**

Fiquei tocada pelo carinho e cuidado dele. Quando olhei a hora já eram 07h15min, desci as pressas, mesmo ele dizendo que passaria daqui a 15 minutos, sabia que chegaria antes. Coloquei o que precisava na bolsa, desci as escadas rapidamente, desliguei as luzes, e quando estava fechando a porta da frente, noto o Volvo de Edward. Minhas previsões estavam certas. Ele estava encostado no capô, com um sorriso torto que sempre me balançava. Fui chegando perto dele, o abracei e dei um beijo calmo e sincero nele. Fui correspondida na mesma intensidade.

- Bom dia meu amor. Dormiu bem? – Assenti, o cheiro dele sempre me acalmava, e não precisava responder.

Abriu a porta do passageiro pra mim, me beijou na testa e foi direto para seu lugar. Fomos em um silencio totalmente confortante ao som de Beyonce. Ria toda vez que passava o refrão começava. Eu realmente estava vivendo sonhando acordada, um doce sonho.

Chegamos à faculdade e o dia fluiu como qualquer outro, menos o fato de toda a faculdade ficar aos sussurros dos meus beijos e de Edward. Eu estava como uma menina em seu primeiro namorado. Era bastante divertido.

- Bella, Charlie está em casa? – Edward perguntou enquanto íamos para o seu volvo no estacionamento.

- Hum, ontem ele fez plantão, e hoje é terça-feira, dia de jogo no Bill. Acho que não.

- Podemos ir para lá? É que quero ficar mais a vontade com você.

- Claro Edward. Vamos.

Depois de chegarmos à minha casa fui para a cozinha com pensamento de fazer algo para comermos. Resolvi fazer um macarrão com almôndegas. Preparei tudo e deixei cozinhando. Edward pareceu nervoso todo o caminho, mas achei que era impressão minha. Fui para o sofá, sentei em seu colo e Edward aconchegou sua cabeça em meu colo, acariciei seus cabelos e aquilo estava me deixando nervosa.

- Hey, o que houve? – Edward levantou seu rosto, me encarou e relaxou a expressão. Seus olhos transmitiam tristeza.

- Bella, você sabe que eu amo você esse tempo todo não é? – Assenti. Achei que ele estava duvidando do que eu sentia, mas queria entender o que se passava com ele.

- Claro. E eu sinto a mesma coisa por você Edward. Mas você está me assustando, o que houve? - Sentei do seu lado, peguei suas mãos e falei. – Edward, seja o que for, a gente vai resolver junto. Não vai ser qualquer coisa que vai me separar de você, ok? – Ele assentiu, respirou fundo e pude perceber seus olhos brilhando.

-Eu só peço que me deixe falar. Ok? – Assenti e falei que continuasse. – Quando eu fui para Seattle, estava muito triste por você não entender e aceitar o que eu queria te dar. Lá eu encontrei a Sophie, minha prima distante. Prima de Carlisle na verdade. Então, lá nos primeiros dias eu só enchia a cara, e Sophie sempre me levava pra casa. Certo dia, eu bebi mais que qualquer outro, chorei muito e via você em Sophie. Nesse dia, eu acabei ficando com Sophie, e dormimos juntos. O problema não é nem esse, é que ela gosta de mim, e esperava que nós não nos entendêssemos para que eu desse uma chance a ela. Mas nós nos entendemos, e estamos bem. Porém, a Sophie vai ter que permanecer na minha casa durante certo tempo. – Franzi o rosto, como assim? Certo que ficaram, acabou, sem sentimentos, certo? Parece que não.

- E por que isso agora? Por que ela vai ter que ficar?

- Por que ela está grávida, e o pai sou eu. – Parei, como assim? Ela está grávida? Dele? Agora?

Levantei do sofá e fui em direção a cozinha, desliguei o macarrão, escorri, mexi as almôndegas, coloquei as verduras, passei o macarrão, coloquei na tigela, provei as almôndegas, desliguei, acrescentei ao macarrão, coloquei na tigela, puxei uma cadeira e sentei. Parecia um robô, não estraguei nada, mas agora, havia mais duas pessoas entre mim e Edward. Uma criança, e não era minha. Acordei dos meus pensamentos com a mão de Edward em meu ombro.

- Bells, eu sei que não é algo fácil de lidar. Mas eu não queria que isso me afastasse de você.

- Edward, não é algo assim tão fácil, claro. É uma criança, ela sempre vai estar aqui. E a mãe dela também.

- Não Bella, a Sophie não quer criar essa criança sem que eu fique com ela. Ela achou que essa criança me prenderia a ela, mas não. Só você pode me prender, eu vou criar esse bebê, meus pais vão me ajudar. Eles querem essa criança mais do que nós dois. Você está entendendo?

- Mais ou menos. Quer dizer que ela achava que essa gravidez iria fazer você ficar com ela? – Ele assentiu – E seus pais vão criar esse bebê? – Assentiu novamente – E você? E Sophie?

- Bella, ela não quer esse bebê, ela só iria querer se ficássemos juntos. Eu vou criar meu filho, nunca o abandonaria. Mas agora, o mais importante é você. Eu quero que você me ajude que fique comigo.

- Edward, tem uma coisa que eu nunca contei para ninguém, e acho que é a hora de falar, e você merece saber.

- Fale, se eu puder ajudar. Eu sempre vou estar aqui.

- Ninguém pode me ajudar. Mas, você quer ficar comigo e ter uma família comigo?

- Bella, é a coisa que eu mais quero na minha vida.

- Pois eu preciso falar pra você isso. – Edward ajoelhou-se aos meus pés e segurou minhas mãos – Quando eu nasci minha mãe teve complicações no meu parto. Os médicos falaram que eu teria consequências do seu uso excessivo de cigarro, depois que eu menstruei pela primeira vez, minha mãe me levou ao ginecologista e lá ele descobriu que a consequência do uso do cigarro era que eu seria estéril. O tabaco afetou meus ovários e eles não produziam, e seria um milagre eu ter filhos. Mas, ele achou estranho o fato de eu ter menstruado, fiz vários exames e foi detectado um nódulo no colo do útero. Os médicos logo me encaminharam para a cirurgia e tiveram de tirar meu útero, pois o nódulo era um cisto e maligno. Resumindo, eu jamais menstruei depois disso e não poderei ter filhos.

Edward ficou pensativo depois de eu ter jorrado meu segredo sobre ele. Ele levantou, puxou uma cadeira ao lado da minha, me colocou em seu colo, beijou minha testa e ficamos ali, apenas respirando um o cheiro do outro.

- Bella. – Olhei em seus olhos – Você aceita criar meu filho comigo? Já que Sophie não quer sua maternidade, podemos ficar com ele, nós falamos com ela, pra ela assinar um documento que terá os direitos de maternidade negados, eu como pai fico com o bebê, e você podem adotar como mãe. O que acha?

* * *

_**Quantas revelações hein?  
Bom, como já falei a fic não é muito longa, espero que esteja agradando, já que tem várias visitas, mas nenhuma review. **_

_**Até segunda.**_

_**Xoxo* Bells**_


	7. Capítulo 7 - Decisão Tomada

**Capítulo 7**

**Decisão Tomada**

**It's my life – Bon Jovi**

**EPOV**

Certo que o que Bella acabou de me dizer eu não esperava em anos, Renée, como ela pôde fazer algo assim? Nunca pensou nas consequências de seu vício? O importante é que Bella está aqui e bem. Sophie jogou na minha cara que não iria ficar com nosso bebê se eu não ficasse com ela, pensou mesmo que essa gravidez ia me fazer ficar longe de Bella. E agora, com tudo isso, eu encontrei a mãe certa para o meu filho.

- Bella? – Ela continua calada, apenas olhando para mim com espanto, o que será que falei de errado? É tão ruim assim aceitar minha proposta?

- Eu não sei, Edward. Um filho é muita responsabilidade. E ainda estamos estudando. Você termina esse semestre, mas eu ainda tenho mais 4 pela frente. E depois? Eu queria trabalhar, me graduar, pra pensar em família. Entenda que isso não estava nos meus planos.

- Eu te entendo, amor. Mas eu quero ficar com você pra sempre, casar, trabalharmos, e formar uma família com você. Apenas pulamos o trabalhar e casar, e formamos logo a nossa família. O que acha?

- Eu acho que devemos almoçar, ou o macarrão vai ficar ruim. Depois falamos sobre isso, certo? – Assenti. Bella colocou os pratos e os talheres na mesa e nos serviu. Comemos em silêncio, pelo menos ela estava. Já eu, por dentro ficava martelando o que será que ela vai responder. Terminamos de almoçar, ajudei Bella a limpar nossa sujeira e fomos para o sofá. Ela sentou ao meu lado, com a cabeça em meu ombro, passei o braço sobre ela e fiquei alisando uma mecha de seu cabelo. De repente ela sentou-se em meu colo, pôs suas mãos em concha no meu rosto e ficou olhando para mim carinhosamente.

- Edward. E se Sophie mudar de ideia? – Oi? Ela está considerando minha proposta! Estou no céu, completamente.

- Bella, você está considerando aceitar, é isso que quis dizer?

- Eu... Bom... Acho que sim. – Arregalei os olhos e Bella riu. Ela era tão linda, tão cativante, tão Bella.

- Eu posso dizer que vou ser o cara mais feliz do mundo?! – Ela riu – Sim, eu serei! – Bella me estapeou no braço rindo – Bella a gente pode conversar com meu pai e descobrir sobre isso, certo? Mas seria mais fácil se nós casarmos.

Bella continuou acariciando meu rosto, ela podia ser ao mesmo tempo carinhosa e sedutora. Morreria um dia por seus carinhos.

- Vamos conversar com seu pai agora? Eu queria muito ser a senhora Edward Cullen logo. – A abracei com vontade e paixão, Bella não era uma garota normal, ela era diferente. E minha.

- Bella, meu pai chega hoje ás 18h, e ainda são 16h30min. Que tal ficarmos aqui até mais perto do horário, hein? – Levantei uma sobrancelha sugestivamente. Bella riu do meu jeito e me abraçou.

- Amor, por favor, vamos? Eu quero conversar com Esme.

- Bella, ela está lá. Melhor esperarmos.

- Não Edward. Eu quero que ela saiba que eu e você estamos juntos. Por favor?

- Amor, você tem certeza? Sophie é daquelas que adora fazer uma chantagem. E eu não quero brigas, você é muito explosiva. – E não queria qualquer dano para Bella e para o bebê, mas não seria capaz de dizer isso a Bella.

- Sim, apesar de tudo, o bebê vai nascer dela. E temos que decidir isso com ela, ou ela muda de ideia e nossos planos vão pelo ralo. – Assenti.

Saímos da casa de Bella no meu Volvo em direção a minha casa. Afinal de contas a vida não era nada demais do que poderiam parecer, problemas podem sim ser resolvidos de uma maneira calma, tranquila e serena. Pelo menos eu achava que poderia.

Na minha casa, logo que chegamos avistei Sophie sentada na cadeira de balanço na varanda com um livro nas mãos. Ela não era uma má pessoa, afinal. Mas sua obsessão por mim não era algo normal, quem diria uma garota tão bonita, inteligente, se prostrar a engravidar simplesmente por um descuido ou por querer que alguém fique ao seu lado, mesmo que não seja da vontade? Bom, Sophie era assim.

Sai do carro, e fui abrir a porta para Bella, sou um cavalheiro, enfim. Ela saiu com um sorriso no rosto e caminhamos de mãos dadas para dentro. Nas escadas, Sophie finalmente olhou-nos. Sorriu. Parecia sincero, parecia verdadeiro, mas era Sophie, afinal. Ela não era assim, ela sabia como ninguém ser cínica. Apertei a mão de Bella, afirmando que estava tudo bem. Ela devolveu o aperto em resposta.

Entramos sem que Sophie nos acompanhasse, na cozinha encontramos Esme preparando o jantar. Bife acebolado com fritas. Exótico para Esme, logo veio à cabeça que era um desejo de Sophie.

- Esme. – Chamei sua atenção.

- Olá para vocês! – Sorriu ao notar a presença de Bella. Elas abraçaram-se e continuaram conversando na cozinha. Deixei-as e fui em direção a Sophie.

Ela estava sentada na cadeira, com o livro sobre a perna fechado. Olhava para longe, o suficiente para estar respirando calmamente. Pigarriei mostrando minha presença e ela sorriu.

Sentei-me ao banco perto dela. Estendeu a mão para que eu segurasse, sorri e segurei. Ficamos assim durante alguns minutos. Então ela cortou o silêncio.

- Você já pensou em como será depois que ele nascer?- Perguntou olhando para o chão.

- Sim, e queria muito conversar sobre. Mas seria uma decisão mais sua do que nossa. – Respondi soltando de sua mão.

- Edward, eu não quero esse bebê se não for ficar ao seu lado. Desculpa, mas eu não aceito isso. – A voz de Sophie saiu baixa, indicando um choro próximo.

- Já sabia sobre. Não entendo ainda como foi capaz de deixar isso vir à tona e simplesmente jogar em cima de mim uma notícia dessas. Mas isso agora não importa. O que importa é que é meu filho e eu o quero. Mas a.. você não. – Vacilei nas últimas palavras. Posso ser duro quanto for necessário, mas uma mulher grávida tem os sentimentos à flor da pele e não queria que nada atrapalhasse o desempenho de meu filho.

- Eu sei. E isso me dói, bastante. Mas assim que ele nascer eu vou, não quero saber nada sobre ele ou você. Vai ser mais fácil para mim, já que nada me adianta ou agrada. Descarto todos os meus direitos maternos. Meus pais sabem que vim fazer um curso de quase um ano, e quando tudo isso passar vou embora. Volto para onde sempre estive.

- Sophie, eu pensei bastante sobre isso, e nada vai adiantar mesmo. Eu amo Bella e somente ela. Nós fomos um vacilo, mas essa criança não será. Pelo menos não para mim. Vou criar essa criança junto à minha família e Bella. Mas continuamos essa conversa depois da chegada de Carlisle. Ok?

Ela assentiu tristemente. Ajudei-a levantar e fomos nos juntar a Esme e Bella na cozinha. Continuamos uma conversa civilizada até a chegada de Carlisle. Nesse meio tempo, percebi que o gosto da gravidez que Sophie tem eram meus. Realmente, não tinha como negar que era meu filho. Só eu comeria bife acebolado com fritas e leite. Só eu mesmo.

Jantamos normalmente, como uma família feliz. Mas com um alguém a mais e a menos. Após, nos juntamos na sala frente a televisão, e Carlisle começou a conversa que eu tive com Sophie.

- Bem, Sophie. Sabemos seu desejo por nosso filho e que não é correspondido. Eu queria saber o que você pretende fazer após o nascimento.

- Carlisle, eu conversei rapidamente com Edward sobre isso, e não tenho desejo de criar essa criança sem a presença dele comigo. Não somente como pai, como marido. Ele não me quer, e eu não quero essa criança sem ele. Depois que ela nascer, eu volto para Seattle. Volto para onde eu vivo sem sequer lembrar que um dia tive um filho.

O silêncio prosseguiu na sala durante uns minutos. A afirmação de Sophie abalou Esme e Bella, elas seguravam rudemente nossas mãos, Esme até respirou fundo, quem a conhecia sabia que estava prestes a chorar.

- Então, Sophie. Já que você mesmo me disse que descarta seus direitos maternos, eu e Bella seremos os pais dessa criança. Você tem algo contra? Depois do nascimento você assina um terno e passa a nunca ter sido mãe. – Falei, sabendo que ninguém mais teria coragem de falar nada.

- Nada. Podem preparar a papelada. Os meses passam rápido. Eu, principalmente, espero que eles voem.

Assenti e me despedi de nossa família para deixar Bella em casa. Fomos em silêncio, apenas com o som de Bon Jovi no rádio. Bella olhava distante pelo vidro do carro. Chegamos a sua casa, desci, abri a porta pra ela e a acompanhei até a porta.

- Algum problema amor? – Perguntei afastando uma mecha de cabelo dela para trás de sua orelha.

- Não. – Suspirou – Eu só fiquei sem palavras com a atitude dela. Colocar um filho no mundo como se ela fosse uma simples barriga de aluguel.

- Eu sei. Também me sinto assim. Pelo menos nós conseguimos sem nenhum empecilho. Certo? – Ela assentiu.

- Bem, eu vou entrar e dormir. Amanhã tem um longo dia com Alice e suas compras.

- Ok amor. Amo você.

- Eu também.

Beijamo-nos apaixonadamente e nos despedimos. Fui para casa e entrei sem falar com meus pais. Sophie estava na sala assistindo algo sem interesse na televisão. Fui para meu quarto e antes passei pela porta de Alice, ela estava em sua mesa, estudando. Bati e sorri. Ela correu e me abraçou.

- Então? Alguma novidade? – Perguntou alegremente.

- Uhum. Consegui fazer Sophie abdicar seus direitos de mãe. E Bella vai ser mãe! – Sorri na palavra mãe. Ela sorriu e pulou em meus braços.

Fui para meu quarto e me joguei sobre a cama. Foi um longo dia, mas essa era minha vida. E a partir de alguns meses, era a vida minha, de Bella e do nosso filho. Adormeci sem nem ao menos me trocar.

* * *

_**Essa Sophie, só Jesus na causa. *risos***_

_**Ainda bem que a Bella aceitou. **_

_**Mas e esse longo dia com Alice hein? *risos***_

_**Bem amores, até segunda.**_

_**Xoxo* Bells**_


	8. Capítulo 8 - Compras com Alice

**Os amigos podem simplesmente ser anjos que veem na nossa vida para deixa-la mais feliz.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Compras com Alice**

**BPOV**

Durante a noite tive sonhos fantásticos em que Edward, o bebê e eu, vivíamos em paz e harmonia. Como se ele realmente fosse eu, como se eu tivesse passado os nove meses com ele em minha barriga. Mas, infelizmente, fui despertada em um sábado às 08h por uma fadinha sem noção do perigo.

- Bella! – Ela cantava na ligação. Como alguém acorda com tanto bom humor assim? – Já está se arrumando para nosso dia feliz?

- Alice, sério?! Ainda são apenas 08 da manhã! – Respondo esfregando meus olhos. Deus, Alice é hiper imperativa!

- Deus, Bella! Temos o dia inteiro juntas! As compras nos esperam! Estarei daqui à uma hora em frente a sua casa. Beijos.

E assim ela desligou.

Alice quando colocava em sua cabeça, só Deus sabia como fazê-la desistir. Desde que conheço ela, sempre foi assim. Mas digamos que o tempo está fazendo ela ficar pior.

Resolvi ceder aos seus desejos. Fui ao banheiro, tomei uma ducha quente, já que o dia resolveu esfriar um pouco, fiz minha higiene matinal, coloquei meu cabelo enrolado na toalha enquanto me vestia. Pus apenas um jeans confortável com uma camisa de algodão cinza. Sequei o cabelo com secador só para domar um pouco o volume. Gloss e rímel e descí para a cozinha.

Charlie tinha deixado um bilhete, afirmando que tinha ido pescar com Billy. Tomei um café com pão e frios, escovei os dentes e fiquei no sofá esperando Alice. Conhecendo ela, sabia que faria de tudo para chegar mais cedo.

Tão certo como meu pensamento, às 08:45h a buzina de um porsche amarelo me chama para a tortura. Mas devia isso à ela, já faziam alguns dias que não tínhamos nosso dia de "meninas".

Entrei no carro ao som de "Party" de Beyoncé, encontrando uma Alice muito alegre. Sério, acho que nunca encontrei ela triste ou um pouco desanimada que fosse. Fomos para o shopping em Port Angeles.

Depois de guardar o carro no estacionamento, fomos em direção às lojas.

Andamos em mais de 15 lojas em 3 horas e eu já não aguentava meus dedos latejando. Depois de implorar por uma pausa, fomos fazer um lanche da praça de alimentação. Depois de ter nossos pedidos anotados, Alice deu uma respiração profunda e começou a interrogação.

- E o que você pretende fazer até o nascimento da criança? – Alice perguntou.

- Esperar. Seguir minha vida até que as coisas comecem a estar no devido lugar. Existe algo que eu possa fazer que faça isso tudo passar como um piscar de olhos? – Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, sim! Começar a procurar e organizar tudo para seu casamento! Afinal, quando o bebê nascer, é bom que vocês já estejam casados, ou a adoção vai demorar mais para ser realizada. Assim que terminarmos de lanchar, vamos procurar alguns vestidos e lingeries! Bells, vou preparar um chá de lingerie para você! – Alice pulava no banco, parecia que o casamento ia ser dela.

- Tem como discutir algo com você? – Perguntei vendo o sorriso de seu rosto ficar ainda maior.

- Nem pensei em discutir. Vamos, engula logo para que possamos voltar ao passeio!

Continuamos nosso lanche em silêncio. Digamos que tive que realmente engolir o lanche.

As próximas duas horas eu fui arrastada de loja em loja, digamos que teve alguns momentos em que eu gostei, já que víamos vestidos muito bonitos, mas eu queria "o" vestido. Apesar de tudo, eu era romântica, e queria que ao menos meu vestido de casamento tivesse minha cara.

Pelo que consegui lembrar foram mais de 17 lojas de noivas. Nunca tinha prestado atenção que o shopping tinha tantas lojas assim.

Duas horas depois, Alice resolveu ir almoçar. Juro que fiquei dando pulinhos tais como os dela pela pausa. Voltamos para a praça de alimentação e escolhemos nosso menu. Alice escolheu bife com batatas e salada verde. Eu escolhi peito de frango ao molho branco com salada composta de repolho roxo e cenoura desfiados.

Abastecemos nosso estômago em silêncio. Mas Alice sempre dava alguns comentários sobre nossas idas à lojas.

Pagamos o almoço e fomos para uma área do shopping que eu fiquei realmente bem interessada. "Lingeries". Entramos em mais de 5 lojas e sempre saíamos com algumas sacolas nas mãos. Esse último passeio durou pouco, ou foi rápido demais já que eu estava me animando.

Saimos do shopping às 18h exaustas. Quando chegamos a minha casa a viatura de Charlie no jardim. Despedi-me de Alice, peguei as dezenas de sacolas do nosso passeio e caminhei para entrar. Encontrei Charlie e Billy no sofá vendo jogos. Acenaram para mim e fui par meu quarto.

Joguei em minha cama as sacolas e fui ao banheiro encher a banheiro para que eu pudesse emergir e ficar por ali mesmo. Tirei minhas roupas, coloquei pra rolar o meu Ipod e emergi na banheira.

Acho que acabei adormecendo e despertei com Charlie batendo na porta do meu quarto.

- Um instante, pai. – Ele respondeu que certo.

Sai da banheira, me enrolei em meu roupão e pus meu cabelo na toalha e fui abrir a porta para meu pai.

- Bells, eu posso conversar com você um instante?- Charlie disse sentando em uma cadeira frente a minha cama.

- Claro, pai. Sobre? – Falei sentando na frente dele na minha cama.

- Sobre você e Edward. Carlisle e eu conversamos e já estou a par da situação de Sophie. Eu preciso saber como você se sente em relação a isso.

- Pai, Edward e eu já conversamos e ontem fui à sua casa e conversamos com Carlisle e Esme com ela. Ela está ciente de que ele não vai ficar com ela da maneira que ela quer. Ela abriu mão do bebê, e Carlisle vai dar entrada nos papéis para a adoção e pai, tem mais uma coisa...

- Cospe logo, Bella. – Charlie falou. Tão compreensivo...

- Bem, para que Edward ganhe totalmente a "posse" da criança, seria mais fácil se ele fosse casado, e nós vamos casar...

Vi a boca do pai abrir mais do que o normal, e tive de segurar a risada para a cena. Sério, ele estava bastante engraçado.

- Bella, essa parte poderia ter passado por mim primeiro?

- Claro, pai. Mas íamos falar com você. O problema é que você foi mais rápido.

- Eu me sinto um pouco excluído, Bells. Afinal, ainda sou seu pai.

Abracei ele e ele me agarrou em seu colo.

Permanecemos ali um pouco, aos poucos meu pai foi me soltando do seu colo.

- Juro que falaria com você, pai. É que Alice hoje me prendeu em seu "dia de meninas" e fiquei sem tempo. Mas já íamos falar com você, sério, pai.

- Eu sei, Bells. É que ser o último a saber é ruim. Mas vou ficar esperando a visita de Edward, certo?

- Certo, pai. Amo você, sabia?

Nos abraçamos e ele saiu para assistir o fim do jogo.

Pus meu pijama, penteei meu cabelo e me joguei na cama. Estava mais do que exausta. Quando me enfiei pelas cobertas o meu celular vibrou na mesa de cabeceira.

Peguei-o e logo abri um enorme sorriso, era Edward. Depois que notei que tinha passado o dia inteiro sem falar com ele.

- _Boa noite amor. Por acaso você não gosta mais de mim? Acho que estou levando um fora seu..._ – Eu ri de sua atuação. Sentimental.

- Edward, por Deus. Foi um dia de meninas, o que você acha que Alice faria se me pegasse falando com você? – Ele riu descaradamente.

- _Acho que lhe jogaria em uma seção que você odeia, certo?- _Assenti – _Mas então, estava aqui pensando, temos que falar com Charlie sobre o casamento._

- Edward, Charlie hoje veio falar comigo e eu o informei sobre o casamento e a adoção. Mas ele exige que você e eu conversemos com ele, certo?

- _Claro. Carlisle me informou que tinha falado com ele, acho que nos esquecemos de falar com Charlie. _– Ele riu.

- Certo. Amanhã depois do _brunch_ com seus pais, falamos com Charlie, tudo bem pra você?

- _Sim. E as compras?_

- Edward, comprei umas coisas que sei que vai gostar. Mas agora, eu preciso dormir. Sério, Alice sempre desgasta meu corpo com esses passeios.

- _Ok, amor. Amanhã às 9h?_

_-_ Sim, até amor.

Desliguei e coloquei meu telefone na cabeceira. Acho que esqueci de qualquer coisa depois dai pois adormeci rapidamente. Amanhã seria mais um dia com Edward e minha nova vida.

Ele é demais, e me faz descobrir mais de mim nele.

* * *

_**Tão interessante Alice e Bells nas compras... E esses presentinhos para Edward hein?! (risos), até segunda amores.**_


	9. Capítulo 9 - Emoções a flor da pele

**Disclamer: **Esta é uma fanfic sobre Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer. Esta história pertence à **BellsCristina**. Não copie.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Emoções a flor da pele**

**EPOV**

Quando Bella ligou-me dizendo sobre o pedido de Charlie, fiquei apreensivo. Realmente tínhamos nos esquecido dessa parte do nosso casamento apressado.

Desci ao encontro de meu pai em seu escritório. Entrei e sentei-me a sua frente.

- Pai, esqueci-me de um detalhe fundamental para o casamento.

- Qual filho? – Carlisle perguntou pousando o livro que estava lendo sobre a mesa.

- Charlie.

- Edward! Como puderam esquecer logo de Charlie! – Meu pai falou rindo. Realmente, estava virando motivo de risadas...

Minha mãe entrou no escritório com uma bandeja com café e biscoitos, e quando nos viu rindo, arqueou uma sobrancelha e sentou-se no braço da poltrona de meu pai.

- Qual o motivo das risadas?

- Edward e Bella esqueceram-se de avisar a Charlie sobre o casamento. – Carlisle respondeu pegando uma xícara e tomando.

- Obrigada pelo incentivo, pai. – Retruquei pegando alguns biscoitos. Esme juntou a nós rindo.

- Bem, vocês agora precisam coloca-lo dentro do assunto, certo? – Esme perguntou.

- Sim. Faremos isso amanhã logo após o _brunch_ aqui em casa. – Respondi.

- Certo. E o que você precisa de mim? – Meu pai perguntou, pousando a xícara e pegando alguns biscoitos.

- O anel. Bella ainda não tem anel.

Esme saiu do escritório enquanto conversava com meu pai.

- Fácil de se resolver. Amanhã antes de você ir busca-la, iremos a joalheria, ok? – Meu pai propôs.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Esme voltou e me impediu de responder.

- Nada disso. Tenho o anel perfeito para Bella. Era o anel da minha avó, e minha mãe passou-me para que pudesse dar para minha filha. Alice já tem o seu e agora esse é seu Edward.

Era um anel lindo. Com formato oval, totalmente preenchido com diamantes. Lindo e perfeito. Perfeito para Bella.

Fiquei bastante comovido com o ato de minha mãe, ela nunca dissera-me sobre o anel. Mas Alice com certeza sabia. Duende danada, jamais disse-me algo.

- Mãe, é perfeito! – Levantei—me e abracei-a.

Esme era mais do que uma mãe, ela era uma amiga, companheira, tudo! Agradecia sempre por tê-la como minha mãe.

- Bom, vou dormir. E... Onde está Sophie? – Perguntei com curiosidade. Apesar de não ter passado o dia inteiro em casa, depois que cheguei não tinha cruzado com ela.

- Ela estava sentindo-se um pouco mal, enjoo de grávida. Está repousando em seu quarto. Carlisle já deu os cuidados. Ela está um pouco melhor. – Minha mãe respondeu.

- Seria bom que eu fosse vê-la?

- Penso que sim, filho. Apesar de tudo, as grávidas ficam sensíveis. E Sophie anda bastante fechada esses dias. – Meu pai aconselhou.

- Então eu vou. E depois irei dormir. Boa noite. – Deu um beijo em minha mãe, e um abraço em meu pai.

Guardei a caixinha com o anel para Bella no bolso e subi as escadas para o segundo andar, onde Sophie estava. Frente ao seu quarto, era quarto de Alice. Que como sempre, não estava em casa. Bati na porta do quarto de Sophie e ela falou que poderia entrar.

- Minha mãe falou que você está com enjoo, mas que agora está melhor. Precisa de algo? – Perguntei a ela que estava sentada escorada na cabeceira da cama, com um livro. Sentei perto dela.

- Foi. Comi alguns brownies e depois acabei colocando todos para fora. Mas Esme fez um chá e agora estou bem melhor. Essa criança é chocólatra. Não posso ver nada com cobertura escura que me dá logo água na boca. – Riu de seu próprio comentário.

- Que bom, eu também amo chocolate. Mas você deve se conter, já que corremos o risco de uma diabetes gestacional, e não queremos isso, certo? – Assentiu.

- E o que deu em você para que viesse aqui?

- Queria saber como estava. Sei que nossa convivência não tem sido muito boa, mas não quero que sinta-se mal aqui. É que o que fez ainda não dá para entender.

- Eu sei. Mas já aceitei a adoção para Bella e você. Sei que farão melhor do que eu sequer pensaria em fazer.

- Não diga isso. Se não fosse o caso, sei muito bem que você seria uma mãe maravilhosa. – Disse segurando uma de suas mãos.

- Edward. Queria pedir desculpas, não queria atrapalhar sua vida com Bella. Também não planejei essa criança. Mas percebi que ela está unindo vocês cada vez mais. E só desejo, do fundo do meu coração, que vocês dois sejam bastante felizes.

- Obrigado Sophie. Desejo tudo isso para você também.

Abraçamos e desejei boa noite.

Fui para meu quarto e deitei-me em minha cama.

As palavras de Sophie rondando minha cabeça. Realmente, essa gravidez de Sophie, e a chegada dessa criança apressou meus planos com Bella. Ela e eu agora iriamos oficialmente sermos noivos! Sorri do meu pensamento.

Tirei a caixinha do meu bolso e fiquei olhando para o anel. Era simples e sofisticado. Bella iria amar.

Guardei a caixa na minha gaveta de cuecas e fui ao banheiro.

Enchi minha banheira e fiquei pensando em como seria a conversa com Charlie. Bella tinha dito que ele entendera a adoção. Mas será que ele engoliu assim tão fácil? Charlie era uma pessoa boa, amava sua filha, apesar de mal demonstrar seus sentimentos.

Enrolei-me em uma toalha, escovei meus dentes e voltei ao meu quarto, dando de cara com Alice em minha cama.

- Você poderia ao menos ter dito que estava aqui, certo? – Falei cutucando, resultado em um pulo assustado de Alice.

- Bem, eu sempre fiz isso e você nunca estava nu, mudando de ideia, irmãozinho?

- Nam, só sai do banho e esqueci de levar meu pijama. Um minuto e já estou de volta.

Voltei ao banheiro com uma cueca, minha calça do pijama e uma blusa de algodão.

- O que deseja, fadinha? – Perguntei, sentando ao seu lado em minha cama.

- Conversar. Como estão as coisas com Bella e Sophie?- Perguntou deitando sua cabeça em minhas pernas.

- Com Sophie, normais. Hoje ela teve desejo de chocolate. Essa criança irá ser igual a mim.

- Eu sei, mamãe falou. Mas ela está mais calma com a adoção?

- Está. Hoje pediu-me desculpas e desejou-me felicidades.

- Bom. E Bella? Ela virá amanhã?

- Sim. Alice. Amanhã iremos falar com Charlie sobre o casamento e a adoção. E eu tenho algo para ela.

- Falei mostrando a ela a caixinha com o anel.

Os olhos de Alice arregalaram-se e eu ri de sua expressão.

- É... Lindo... Edward... – Falou totalmente comovida.

- Foi mamãe que deu. Ela disse que esse era meu.

- Então, eu tenho também?

- Não sei. Case-se e saberá.

Rimos juntos por um bom tempo.

Ela despediu-se de mim e foi para seu quarto sonhando com seu anel. Alice era ótima. Eu a amava mais do que poderia imaginar.

Adormeci rapidamente. Sonhando com minha vida com meu filho e Bella.

* * *

_**Olá!**_

_**O que acharam da atitude de Sophie?**_

_**E Alice sonhando com o seu anel, (risos)**_

_**Até segunda.**_

_**Bells**_


	10. Capítulo 10 - Calmaria

**Disclamer: **Esta é uma fanfic sobre Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer. Esta estória pertence à **BellsCristina**. Não copie.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Calmaria**

**~BPOV~**

_Um som de pássaros chamou minha atenção. Sai andando entre as árvores em busca de onde saia o tão bonito som que estava ouvindo. _

_Caminhei durante alguns minutos, sentindo que me aproximava do som. Mas sempre que estava mais forte, o som se afastava e diminuía._

_Uma luz de repente apareceu por entre as árvores, mas era uma luz azul. Brilhante e forte. Resolvi segui-la. Mais alguns passos a frente me assusto com um grito. Corro em direção ao som, é uma voz doce, fina, mas está assustada. Vou chegando mais perto do som e ouço novamente o grito, podendo compreender o que a voz diz._

_- Mamãe! – _

_Eu corro o mais rápido que posso. Sem me importar com os galhos das plantas chocando-se com meu corpo._

_Quando atravesso em um pulo uma grande raiz de árvore, deparo-me com Sophie gargalhando e apertando ferozmente o braço minúsculo de uma criança. Senti uma dor e raiva tomando todo meu corpo, corri em direção à eles e a criança, uma menina linda, de cabelos bronze e olhos verdes, sorriu tristemente ao me ver chegando._

_- Bella... Bella...- A voz ao longe chamava-me, mas não era tão longe assim._

- Beellaaa! – Pulei da cama ao ouvir a voz de Charlie na porta de meu quarto. Era um sonho... Mas parecia tão real...

- Oi pai. – Respondi logo que pude organizar meus pensamentos.

- Posso entrar, Bells? – Meu pai perguntou por trás da porta.

- Claro, pai.

Charlie entrou no meu quarto, puxou a cadeira da minha escrivaninha e sentou-se ao fim da minha cama.

- Você estava gritando. Pesadelos? – Charlie perguntou em um tom preocupado.

- Sim. Essa situação está me deixando um pouco nervosa. Tenho medo dela mudar de decisão... – Abaixei minha cabeça, segurando-a com minhas mãos.

- Bells, você sabe que não precisa se prostrar a isso, certo? – Charlie falou aproximando sua mão de meu rosto para que pudesse olha-lo.

- Eu quero isso, pai. Edward e eu estamos resolvidos a ficarmos juntos e criarmos juntos essa criança. Só temo de Sophie mudar de ideia.

- Melhor se acalmar.

- Eu sei disso... Me dá licença para tomar banho e me arrumar? Edward daqui a pouco chega para irmos a sua casa. – Pedi a Charlie, levantando da cama.

- Claro! – Levantou-se – Mas temos que conversar, nós três, lembra? – Falou já na porta.

- Sim. À noite estaremos aqui. – Respondi entrando no banheiro.

- Ok. Até mais Bells. – Despediu-se saindo de meu quarto.

Tomei banho, fiz minha higiene matinal, coloquei um vestido solto que continha um cinto que prendia ao meu lado, abaixo do busto, verde claro. Prendi meu cabelo em uma trança lateral. Passei gloss, rímel, perfumei-me e desci para tomar café.

Charlie deixou um bilhete na geladeira, avisando que tinha ido à casa de Bill para ver o jogo de futebol americano e estaria em casa às 19:00h. Sorri com sua pontualidade. Charlie realmente queria que o colocássemos dentro de todos os nossos planos.

Antes que eu notasse, Edward buzinou frente a minha casa avisando que tinha chegado. Sorri de seu gesto bobo. Logo ele entrou e me assustou com um grito na cozinha.

- Bom dia pra você também, baby! – Ele disse após dar-me um beijo.

- Uhum. – Falei mastigando uma torrada com nutella.

- Você fica linda tentando falar com a boca cheia de torrada e os lábios completamente sujos de nutella... Mas deixa que essa última parte eu mesmo limpo!

Com isso, Edward lambeu meus lábios, retirando todo o excesso de nutella. Deus, como isso era bom!

- Tá me chantageando para quê? – Consegui falar depois de acalmar minha respiração.

- Hahahaha!. Para nada, baby.

- Edward. Eu não sou tola, eu te conheço.

- Quero que marquemos a data. Minha mãe falou que quer discutir com você sobre a cerimônia, recepção, etc.

- Mas Edward. Quem paga o casamento é a família da noiva, e eu não... – Ele colocou dois dedos em meus lábios, impedindo-me de falar.

- Discuta isso com Esme. Pronta?

- Só pegar minha bolsa, um instante.

Subi para meu quarto, escovei os dentes rapidamente e fui ao encontro do meu noivo.

As coisas entre nós mudaram muito rápido. Em menos de 3 meses, Edward e eu já tínhamos namorado e agora estamos noivando. Espero que nada mude daqui pra frente.

Depois de fazer os cumprimentos, Edward e eu sentamos na mesa que estava no quintal da casa dele, completamente repleta de guloseimas. Sophie aproveitou que Carlisle e Edward não estavam prestando tanta atenção nela e se empanturrou de todas as guloseimas possíveis. Principalmente o que estivesse coberto ou feito de chocolate.

Deu para perceber que essa criança realmente era de Edward, ele era um chocólatra assumido. E ela não ficava por menos.

Quando ela cansou de comer tanto, sorri para ela, e apontei para o canto de sua boca, avisando-a que tinha chocolate, ela rapidamente limpou-se e disse um 'obrigado' sem som.

Esme me convidou a ajuda-la a preparar o almoço e entramos apenas nós duas para a cozinha.

- Vamos ao meu quarto, Bella. Quero que veja algo.

Assenti e fomos para o segundo andar.

O quarto de Esme era lindo, refletindo luzes pelas janelas de vidro enormes, tinham cortinas prendidas, azul bebê, contrastando com o verde clarinho das paredes. A cama era enorme, com certeza king size, com uma colcha rosa claro com flores desenhadas. Uma grande estante com livros, álbuns entre outras coisas.

Tinha também duas portas, uma considerei ser o banheiro, a outra, pensei que seria o closet.

Sentamos em um sofá pequeno que tinha perto das janelas, fiquei admirando a paisagem.

- Bonito não é? – Esme falou, tirando-me de meus pensamentos.

- Muito. Eu passaria o dia aqui numa boa. Apenas olhando...

- Eu sei. Faço isso quando preciso relaxar.

- Deve ser muito bom morar aqui. Não há barulho de carros, nada... Só a natureza.

- É. Mas eu queria conversar com você sobre outra coisa. Conversei com Edward e Alice hoje e nós concordamos que 'eu' quero bancar o casamento de vocês. Seu vestido, recepção, tudo.

- Esme, acho seu gesto lindo mas, a tradição é...

- Nada de tradição. Se fossemos seguir tradições, vocês teriam de ter namorado anos, para depois noivar, para depois de mais anos poder casar e ai sim ter filhos. Quanto tempo de namoro vocês tem? E agora tem o bebê também...

- Ok ok! Eu aceito Esme. – Rendi-me levando as mãos para o ar.

- Certo obrigada por isso. – Esme disse, abraçando-me. – Agora, vamos começar a discutir datas, arranjos, decoração...

- Ah! Esme, eu posso ficar fora da maioria dessas coisas? Não é meu forte, passo essa tarefa para Alice e você.

- Maravilha! Estava esperando por isso. – Franzi a testa da sua resposta. – Mas o vestido?

- Alice. A única objeção que tenho é que seja simples, nada extravagante.

- Ceeeerto!

Nos abraçamos e ficamos conversando por um bom tempo. Até que bateram na porta de seu quarto.

- Com licença, será que eu posso ter minha noiva por algum tempo? – Edward falou com apenas a cabeça dentro do quarto.

- Claro, filho. Bella, amanhã conversaremos por telefone sobre algumas coisas. Ok?

- Sim, claro.

Beijei sua bochecha e fui em direção a meu noivo. Fomos para seu quarto e ficamos no sofá com ele sentado e eu sobre suas pernas, olhando pra fora do quarto. Alisava-o seus cabelos.

- Bella, amor, que horas iremos a Charlie? – Edward perguntou enquanto remexia no laço do meu vestido.

- Mmm, às 19:00 ele falou que já estaria em casa.

- Ok.

- Por que?

- Ansioso.

- Sério? – Perguntei enquanto me virava para encará-lo – Edward Cullen, está nervoso?

Ele riu. – Sim. Parece mais fácil na teoria do que na prática.

- Não tem porque o nervosismo, amor. Ele só quer estar por dentro. Em falar nisso, Edward. Quando iremos casar?

- Você não pensa em nenhuma data?

- Nop. O que eu sei é que tem que ser antes que o bebê nasça. Por causa da adoção.

- Temos 24 semanas pela frente para que Sophie dê a luz. Semana que vem tem a segunda ultrassonografia, e provavelmente dará para saber o sexo.

- Ok. Então seria...

- Dia 08 de Julho. Um mês para que eu faça aniversário, e 6 semanas para que o bebê nasça.

Sorri. Dia 08 era o dia que nos conhecemos pela primeira vez.

- Sabe o porque, certo?

- Sim! – Pulei em cima dele e o beijei apaixonadamente. Edward era mais do que alguém que me queria, ele me amava, demais!

- Se toda vez que eu falar sobre isso eu ganhar um brinde desses, vou falar toda hora.

Rimos juntos.

Passamos mais algum tempo com Esme, Carlisle e Sophie antes de irmos para minha casa. Queria fazer o jantar para nós.

Nos despedimos de seus pais e Sophie. Alice? Tinha ido visitar os pais de Jasper.

Chegamos a minha casa antes de Charlie. Entramos, troquei de roupa e Edward me ajudou no jantar enquanto conversávamos e meu pai não chegava. Tinhamos de estar preparados para tudo.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hum, adoraria presentiar Edward também, mais alguém?**

**Até segunda que vem.**

***Bells**


	11. Capítulo 11 - Charlie

**Disclamer: **Esta é uma fanfic sobre Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer. Esta estória pertence à **BellsCristina**. Não copie.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Charlie**

**~EPOV~**

Estávamos terminando o jantar, Bella estava arrumando a salada na mesa com a travessa enquanto eu arrumava a mesa de jantar dos Swans. Certo, em pouco tempo, Bella não seria mais uma Swan e sim uma Cullen. Menos de 10 minutos para as 19h, a porta da sala abriu-se e ouvimos as chaves do chefe Swan balançando em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Bella, cheguei!

- Oh! Pronto? – Bella perguntou-me.

- Sinceramente? – Ela balançou a cabeça afirmadamente – Nem um pouco, mas tem coisas na vida que só acontecem uma vez, e chegou a hora de enfrenta-lo.

Bella riu, ela era linda, minha linda. Agradeço todos os dias por ela ter aceitado o meu sentimento, e ter descoberto que me ama também.

Bella estendeu a mão para mim, agarrei-a com força e ela riu. Posso e quero me acostumar com isso, é o que eu quero, e sei o que estou falando.

- Pai? – Bella falou enquanto entramos na sala.

Charlie acenou com a mão para que sentássemos.

- Olá Edward. – Charlie falou assim que nos acomodamos no sofá frente a ele.

- Olá Charlie, e a pesca? – Respondi tentando não passar meu nervosismo.

- Estamos indo. Semana passada Billie e eu pegamos vários peixes. Muito bom.

- Ele sorriu enquanto respondia, a pesca, é um de seus assuntos preferidos.

- Bem pai, você pediu que nós viéssemos colocar você a par de nosso assunto. Aqui estamos.

- Sim. – Ele simplesmente respondeu.

- Bem, Charlie. Nós queríamos ir com calma, mas felizmente, soube que irei ser pai, e a progenitora da criança não a quer. Bella aceitou meu pedido para criarmos juntos esse bebê, e já que o que eu sinto por ela é forte o suficiente para tudo, eu a pedi que casasse comigo, pois casados, temos a adoção da criança mais rápida. Já que o bebê nasce daqui a 24 semanas, decidimos casar dia 08 de Julho.

- Boa data.

- É, pai. É o dia que realmente descobri o que sinto por ele. – Bella disse e eu sorri para seu comentário.

- Certo. E o que você pensa sobre o bebê, Bella? Ainda não terminou a faculdade. Não tem trabalho.

- Desculpe interromper. Charlie, minha mãe vai cuidar do bebê nos primeiros meses, eu termino a minha no próximo semestre, Bella ainda tem 02 pela frente. Carlisle já tem um estágio para mim na clínica, começo em um mês. Bella não precisa trabalhar enquanto não terminar seus estudos. Quero ela focada nisso.

Charlie assentiu, acho que gostou da ideia. Bella, ao contrário, olhou-me contrariada.

- Continuando. – Tomei a atenção de volta, levei minha mão até o bolso da minha calça, puxei a caixinha com o anel de Bella. Os olhos dela arregalaram-se ainda mais ao notar a caixinha – Faltava apenas oficializar o pedido, e agora que Charlie já está por dentro de tudo, eu peço, oficialmente a você, Isabella, que aceite casar-se comigo.

Bella olhou-me com amor, as lágrimas correndo apressadamente em sua pele. Charlie pôs-se mais a frente para notar o anel, abri a caixinha e mostrei-lhe o anel de Esme. Ela abriu um sorriso lindo. E balançou a cabeça afirmando um tão esperado "sim".

Retirei o anel da caixinha, ela estendeu sua mão direita, e olhando em seus olhos, marquei-a como minha. Beijei o anel em seu dedo e dei-lhe um beijo na testa.

Continuamos conversando durante um bom tempo, até que eu precisei ir para casa.

Despedi-me de Charlie, conversamos mais um pouco enquanto Bella foi em seu quarto pegar um casaco para me acompanhar até meu carro.

Fomos para meu carro, encostei-me e puxei Bella frente a mim.

- Gostou do anel? – Bella não tirava os olhos da joia desde que eu dei-lhe.

- Gostar é pouco. É linda, Edward. Mas deve ter custado uma fortuna.

- Nada.

- Nada?

- Nadinha. – Sorri para ela.

- Edward, explica agora – Cruzou os braços em seu busto. Tão linda aborrecida.

- Sabia que você fica ainda mais linda curiosa? – Toquei-lhe em seu bochecha, o que a fez cair na risada.

- Sério Edward.

- Certo. É minha joia de casamento. Alice e eu temos para quando fôssemos nos casar. Essa é a minha, que é sua agora, já que iremos casar.

- Edward, ela é sua.

- Ah não, Bella. Vamos parar por favor? Iremos casar, o que é meu será seu.

- Ma-

- Mas nada!. – Lhe interrompi, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Tenho que ir – Falei depois de recuperar o fôlego. Com nossas testas juntas.

- Amanhã nos vemos aqui, ou vou Alice? – Bella me perguntou.

- Comigo. Nunca mais você irá ficar longe de mim.

Rimos juntos e nos beijamos mais uma vez antes que eu fosse para casa.

Fiquei a observando afastar-se enquanto liguei o motor do Volvo.

Chegando em casa, vi o Porsche nada extravagante de Alice. Estacionei ao lado dele, e sai em direção a minha casa.

Quando entrei, estava tudo silencioso. Os encontrei no escritório de meu pai, todos, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper e Sophie.

- Desculpem interromper, qual o motivo da reunião? – Falei entrando no escritório e encostando-me na parede ao lado da porta.

- Alice acaba de noivar também! – Esme flou dando pulinhos.

- Alice! Parabéns! – Fui até minha irmã e a abracei, dei beijos em sua bochecha e palavras de felicidade em seu ouvido.

- Você não fez isso por causa do anel, fez? – Perguntei antes de larga-la.

- Nop!

- Alice! Sério? – Perguntei olhando-a seriamente. Segurando-me para não rir.

- Tá, pode até ser. Mas Jasper já tinha me feito o pedido, só fiz oficializar.

- Oh Deus! – Joguei minhas mãos para o ar.

- Veja! É lindo! – Ela mostrou-me o dedo com o anel, lindo, com pedras azuis.

- Realmente. Bastante lindo!

Ficamos ali conversando durante mais algum tempo, quando Sophie disse que precisava deitar.

- Posso te acompanhar? – Falei, enquanto levantava-me e ia em sua direção. Ela assentiu e saímos em direção a seu quarto.

O caminho até lá foi em silêncio.

Ao chegar na porta de seu quarto, ela abriu e entrou, eu continuei fora.

- Obrigada.

- Por quê? – Perguntei encostando em sua porta.

- Por você e sua família estarem cuidando de mim. Da minha gravidez. Até Alice, que não tinha me engolido ao chegar aqui, está me tratando melhor.

- Sophie, apesar de sua atitude, você não é má pessoa. Eu só lamento a situação.

- Semana que vem tem a segunda ultrassom. Carlisle diz que será possível ver o sexo do bebê. Você irá?

- Bella poderá ir? – Perguntei assim que ela terminou sua frase.

- Sim Edward. Afinal, vocês serão os pais dela.

- Dela?

- Sim, eu sinto que será uma menina. E queria conversar com vocês dois, para que eu escolhesse o nome dela.

- É seu direito. Você é a mãe dela, afinal.

- Kristen. Eu queria que ela se chamasse Kristen.

- É um lindo nome, e se for menino? – Perguntei.

- Não será. É uma menina.

- Ok. Bom, preciso ir. Semana que vem, que dia?

- Quarta. Às 14:00h.

- Certo. Estaremos lá. Boa noite, Sophie.

- Boa noite, Edward.

Fui para meu quarto, preparei tudo que poderia levar para a aula. Depois deitei-me em minha cama, fiquei pensando sobre Sophie, Bella, tudo...

Poderia simplesmente ter sido mais fácil, e Charlie. Ele parece ter aceitado tão facilmente... Não sei.

Só espero que seja coisa da minha cabeça.

* * *

**Ow, pobre Edward. O que vocês acham sobre isso?**

**Sei que tem bastante pessoas lendo, mas não vejo seus comentários. Não sei se gostam, ou não.**

**Podem ajudar?**

**Bem, até segunda.**

***Bells.**


	12. Capítulo 12 - Confusões no Coração Pt I

**Disclamer: **Esta é uma fanfic sobre Twilight, de Stephenie Meyer. Esta estória pertence à **Bells Cristina**. Não copie.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Confusões no coração**

**Bella POV**

Quarta-feira. Dia do ultrassom de Sophie. Hoje iriamos à clínica Genesis para saber qual o sexo do meu filho. Apesar de Sophie achar que pode ser uma boa ideia, não estava me sentindo bem.

Edward não queria me deixar ficar longe dele de maneira alguma, prendeu minha mão na sua para que eu não desse meia-volta para casa.

Esme e Alice estavam correndo com os preparativos para meu casamento com Edward. Estava mais perto do que longe, já era fim de Abril, e me casaria em 08 de Julho. O bebê era previsto para chegar em Agosto. Depois do aniversário de Edward.

E aqui estava eu, sentada na sala de espera com Edward segurando firme minha mão e Sophie acariciando sua enorme barriga.

Sophie disse que quem estaria vindo era Kristen. Achei o nome lindo. Edward falou que essa era a única exigência dela.

– Sophie Cullen – A enfermeira chamou.

– Somos nós, vamos. – Edward disse levantando-se e nós o acompanhamos.

Sophie mediu a pressão arterial, peso, altura. Fez alguns exercícios. Conversamos com o médico obstetra dela, Dra. Leah. E enfim, ela pediu que Sophie colocasse a bata e deitasse na maca para que ela pudesse fazer o ultrassom.

A doutora levantou a bata de Sophie, ela ainda estava com um short de malha, abaixou um pouco o short, passou o gel na barriga de Sophie e posicionou o aparelho medidor em sua barriga.

– Então, até agora tudo normal por aqui. ¾ Dra. Leah falou. Ela disse algumas medidas para que fossem postas na pasta do ultrassom, e finalmente escutamos o coraçãozinho da criança. Rápido.

– Agora, vamos ver se dá para ver quem vem por ai. – A doutora falou. Ela deu algumas voltas com o aparelho na barriga de Sophie, e perto do umbigo dela, parou. – Achamos algo aqui. O que vocês estão esperando? – Ela perguntou olhando para nós.

– O que vier, será bem vindo – Edward falou com os olhos brilhantes.

– Tenho certeza de que é uma menina. – Sophie falou

A doutora olhou para ela e sorriu – Bem, digamos que a mamãe aqui acertou. Está vindo uma menina para vocês!

Edward olhou para Sophie, que estava com as bochechas molhadas das lágrimas. E sorriram um para o outro.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

Eu estava sem reação. Uma menina, Kristen. Kristen Cullen.

Terminamos o exame, a doutora pediu mais uma bateria de exames, acusando ser normal para o início do terceiro trimestre.

Fomos para casa, demos a notícia aos pais de Edward. Esme ficou maravilhada. Uma menina! Alice deu pulos em torno de Sophie e Edward.

Eu fiquei apenas observando. Pedi licença, e fui sentar-me na varanda. Em uma cadeira de balanço que continha lá.

Fechei os olhos e fiquei pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido. Edward e Sophie, eles eram os pais de Kristen, eles mereciam criar essa criança juntos. Eu estava me metendo onde não me cabia. Simplesmente por não conseguir ter meu próprio filho. Estava errado, tudo errado.

Senti mãos quentes acariciarem-me e já sabendo que eram de Edward, suspirei.

– O que anda pairando por essa cabecinha linda? – Perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado.

– Edward pode me levar para casa? – Pedi ainda de olhos fechados.

– O que foi baby?

– Por favor? – Pedi ainda sem abrir os olhos.

– Bella, minha mãe estava esperando que ficasse para o jantar. Fica amor, por favor?

– Eu preciso estudar Edward.

– Bella olha para mim, por favor? – Pediu apertando minha mão.

Não queria encará-lo. Soltei-me de sua mão e caminhei para dentro da floresta. Ouvi Edward gritar por mim, mas não voltei. Minha intenção era que ao chegar longe da casa o suficiente, ligaria para meu pai vir buscar-me.

Andei durante uns 20 minutos ou mais. Até que o barulho de motor de carro chamou minha atenção. Olhei para a estrada e vi o Porsche de Alice. Não parei mesmo assim, pois Edward poderia estar tentando me enganar.

Continuei andando até perder o carro de vista. Dei um suspiro de alívio. Dei mais algumas passadas e tropecei em uma raiz grande no chão. Abaixei-me para olhar se tinha algum ferimento. Nada tinha. Continuei.

Finalmente cheguei à estrada e como sempre estava vazia. Peguei meu celular para ligar para Charlie e assim que iria discar, o nome de Edward apareceu no visor.

Deixei tocar até o fim. Não queria falar com ele.

Disquei o número de Charlie, e ele logo atendeu.

–_ Sim, Bells?_

– Pai, onde o senhor está?

– _Perto da reserva, por quê?_

– Tem como o senhor vir me buscar aqui?

– _Onde você está Bells?_

– No início da estrada para a casa de Edward. Por favor, pai. Vem rápido.

–_ Já estou no caminho._

Desliguei e sentei em uma pedra grande, mais parecida com um toco para esperar meu pai.

Meu celular tocou novamente, era Edward novamente. Não atendi.

Poucos minutos depois, a viatura de Charlie apareceu na estrada. Ele logo me avistou e parou para que eu entrasse.

– Casa, pai, por favor.

Ele levou-me até em casa em silêncio, não me perguntou nada.

Chegando a casa, desci do carro e fui em direção à porta. Parei antes e olhei para meu pai, disse um 'obrigada' e ele assentiu. Ligou o carro e foi-se.

Entrei em casa, e corri para meu quarto.

Tudo estava um embaraço em minha cabeça.

Edward.

Sophie.

Kristen.

Eles juntos.

Eu interrompendo.

Não daria certo. Mesmo que ela desistisse, não tem como dar certo.

Acabei adormecendo em meio às lágrimas e soluços.

Acordei com meu celular vibrando em meu bolso. No estado em que eu estava não me preocupei nem em tirar do bolso do jeans.

Era Alice, pelo menos o celular era dela, mas com certeza era Edward que estava ligando.

Não atendi. Joguei o celular na minha mesinha de cabeceira e fui tomar um banho.

Enchi minha banheira e fiquei lá dentro por tempos e tempos. Até a água ficar fria.

Pus um moletom completo, meia, e minha pantufa. Desci para a cozinha para comer algo, encontrei com meu pai no sofá, com uma cerveja. Fui até ele, deixei um beijo em sua bochecha e sentei-me ao seu lado.

– Vai poder me falar agora o que houve?

– Digamos que ainda não consegui. Depois do ultrassom, fomos para casa de Edward, e demos a notícia. Vi a felicidade de todos, saudando Edward e Sophie. Senti-me estranha, inconveniente. E saí.

– Bella, eu te falei que tudo poderia ser difícil.

– Eu sei pai, mas é que parecia mais fácil.

– Mas não é Bella. Não é. Um filho não é algo que a gente pode entregar, é nosso.

– Ela parece ainda não querer criar a Kristen. Mas, não sei, está tudo mudando.

– Bella é uma menina?

– Sim, Kristen.

– Belo nome. Mas e então, como vai ficar agora?

– Ainda não sei pai. Não atendi as ligações de ninguém, e não pretendo falar com ninguém agora. Jantar?

– Almôndegas. Macarrão?

– Claro pai. – Ri de sua comida favorita e fui para a cozinha preparar, pelo menos iria ficar entretida.

Terminei o jantar às 19h00minh. Charlie veio para a cozinha e jantamos confortavelmente.

Limpei o jantar e fui para o meu quarto estudar um pouco.

Tinha certeza de que estudando, enfiando a cara nos livros, eu estaria com minha mente ocupada para não pensar em nada do que aconteceu.

Depois de estudar bastante, resolvi ligar o notebook para olhar meus e-mails. Só os 15 primeiros eram de Edward. Apaguei sem nem mesmo ler.

Fui até meu Facebook, tinha inúmeras mensagens de Edward e Alice. Não li elas também.

Resolvi fechar e me deitar. Amanhã teria aula e queria fazer de tudo para que não tivesse que encontrar com Edward, o que seria inevitável, já que eles tinham a maioria das aulas perto um do outro.

Deitei-me na cama, peguei meu celular, tinha 02 SMS de Edward. Resolvi lê-las, mas não responder.

**_Baby, o que houve? Não foge de mim ou se esconde, por favor! ~E_**

**_Bella, por favor, eu estou sofrendo sem saber o que houve. ~E_**

Chorei mais uma vez. Edward não era culpado, apenas eu. Resolvi responder apenas para que tudo ficasse um pouco claro.

**_Edward, a culpa não é sua, eu sou a culpada por estar onde não devo. Fica bem. ~B_**

Desliguei o celular depois do relatório de entrega confirmando que ele tinha recebido a mensagem. Afundei em minha cama e dormi.

Na quinta-feira, não acordei bem. Pedi a Charlie que fosse até a Faculdade avisar que não iria hoje. Ele disse que iria e depois voltaria para ficar comigo.

Em menos de uma hora Charlie estava de volta com analgésico, filmes, sorvetes e ficamos na sala.

Meu celular tocou, era Alice. Não sabia se realmente era ela. Dei meu celular a Charlie e pedi que ele atendesse.

– Sim. – Charlie falou.

– Não Alice, ela não está sentindo-se bem. Estou em casa com ela. Não, é melhor que você não venha aqui. Tchau Alice. ¾ Charlie desligou e pôs o aparelho na mesinha de centro.

– Então, pai?

– Ela estava aos gritos, e parecia que tinha chorado. Perguntou se você iria à faculdade, falei que não. Disse também que eu ficaria em casa com você, e ela pediu para vir aqui, falei que não era uma boa ideia. E desliguei.

– Obrigada pai.

Ficamos em casa o dia quase todo, Charlie só teria plantão à noite então, poderia ficar comigo.

Assistimos filmes, comemos besteiras...

O dia passou rápido. Logo Charlie teve de ir para o trabalho. Fiquei sozinha em casa, já estava sentindo-me melhor.

Meu celular tocou, era Alice, resolvi atender.

– Sim?

–_ Bella! Deus, até que enfim. O que houve? Você praticamente fugiu daqui de casa ontem._

– Alice está tudo bem.

–_ Não está, Bella, não está._

– Alice, simplesmente eu não estou mais convicta de que esta seria uma boa ideia. Edward e Sophie estão esperando Kristen. Eles dois devem cuidar dela, não tem nada haver eu estar intrometendo-me.

–_ Bella, eu quero falar com você pessoalmente, por favor?_

– Certo, Alice. Não tem problema, apesar de eu não querer.

–_ Estou aqui fora, posso ir até você?_

– Vem Alice.

* * *

**Vou fazer a parte II de DMV na sexta, ok?**

**Não vou dizer quantos capítulos tem porque ainda não decidi. Vou apenas escrevendo.**

**Beijos.**

***Bells**


	13. Capítulo 13 - Confusões no Coração Pt II

**Disclamer**: Esta é uma fanfic sobre Twilight, de **Stephenie Meyer**. Esta estória pertence à** Bells Cristina**. Não copie.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Confusões do Coração PT. II**

**BPOV**

— Ainda bem que me deixou entrar para conversar com você — Alice disse, se sentando no sofá.

— Bem, algum dia eu iria ter que falar certo?

— Certo. Cuspa a história.

Contei tudo que tinha acontecido a Alice. Ela me olhava com tristeza, como se tivesse uma grande dor no coração.

— Mas Bella, ela escolheu não criar Kristen.

— Ela escolheu isso se Edward não ficasse com ela. Eu sou uma intrusa, Alice.

— Nah, não é. Você é aquela por quem meu irmão é apaixonado, por quem ele está agora, triste, trancado dentro do quarto.

Meu coração apertou com essa declaração de Alice.

— Ele está trancando no quarto?

— Sim, Bella. Desde que ele pegou meu carro para sair atrás de você ontem, e não conseguiu te achar, ele se trancou no quarto. Minha mãe não entende o que aconteceu. Ela disse que ele tinha dito que você mandou uma SMS dizendo que a culpa era sua.

— Mas é.

— Não Bella. Não culpa a si mesma. Não tem por que.

— Alice. Se eu não tivesse aceitado ficar com ele, eles dois estariam juntos criando Kristen.

— Não Bella. Ele não iria ficar com Sophie caso você não o tivesse aceitado.

— Não?

— Claro que não, Bella. Ele te ama!

— Eu sei Alice, mas isso não resolve o que meu coração sente.

— E o que seria?

— Que estou atrapalhando.

— Bella, amanhã encontraremos seu vestido de noiva. Não existe mais volta. O que eu preciso é que você vá falar com Edward.

— Me deixe trocar de roupa e avisar meu pai que irei dormir lá.

Fui correndo ao meu quarto. Coloquei um legging preto e uma bata grande e confortável. Botas e peguei meu celular.

Descendo as escadas, liguei para Charlie.

— _Olá Bells, o que foi?_

— Nada pai, só queria avisar que vou dormir na casa de Edward.

_— Já se resolveram?_

—Não ainda, mas se isso acontecer irei ficar por lá, algum problema?

_— Não. Boa noite e cuidado._

Entrei no carro de Alice e ela foi me contando sobre os preparativos para meu casamento com Edward.

Chegamos a casa deles em tempo recorde. Ainda não me acostumava à rapidez que Alice dirigia.

Entramos e dei de cara com Esme, ela estava triste, mas a me ver, sua face tranquilizou.

— Você veio falar com ele? — Esme perguntou enquanto me abraçava.

— Sim, desculpe. Mas é difícil para mim. — Sussurrei para ela.

— Eu sei, vá lá, depois eu falo com você.

Assenti e soltei-me de seu abraço. Fui até o quarto de Edward e bati na porta. Ele não atendeu.

Bati mais um pouco e ouvi passos dentro do quarto, mas ele não abriu. Bati mais forte, então, Graças a Deus ele falou.

— Não adianta Alice, não vou abrir. — Edward gritou.

— Não é Alice, sou eu, Bella. — Falei, encostando-me a porta.

Seus passos aumentaram e logo eu estava agarrada a seu corpo contra a porta.

— Bella, baby, amor... — Edward beijava-me toda.

— Calma Edward. — Falei tentando afastar-me dele.

— Bella, desculpa, o que eu fiz você não tem culpa, me fala o que eu fiz? — Falou, andando em direção a sua cama, me levando pelo braço.

— Edward, você não fez nada, é tudo minha culpa.

— Como assim?

— Amor, eu sei que você me ama, mas Kristen precisa da mãe e do pai dela juntos, eu sou uma intrusa tomando o lugar que pertence a Sophie.

— Nada disso. Nada disso.

— Sim Edward.

— Bella, ela não quer Kristen. Ela estava tentando ficar comigo, disse que se isso acontecesse, colocaria Kristen e creche integral para não ter de ficar cuidando dela.

— Oh! — Coloquei minha mão em minha boa com espanto.

— Falei para você. Era uma tentativa de forçar-me a ficar com ela.

— Mas...

— Mais nada, Bella. Eu quero você, vou me casar com você!

— Desculpa amor. Eu ando muito confusa ultimamente.

— Não tem precisão, tem?

— Não.

— Me abraça e acaba com essa dor aqui? — Falou, apontando para o seu coração.

Puxei-o em meus braços, enfiando minha mão em seus cabelos e a outra em sua nuca. Juntei nossos lábios e permanecemos ali.

Não tivemos relação, estava menstruada, mas ficávamos nos tocando. O toque de Edward era mágico, calmo, alegre e cheio de luxúria.

— Que horas você tem de estar em casa? — Edward perguntou-me alisando meus cabelos.

Estávamos deitados em sua cama, ele encostando-se à cabeceira, enquanto eu estava quase toda por cima dele.

— Bom, na hora da faculdade? — Perguntei, olhando ele nos olhos.

— Como assim? — Perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

— Vou dormir aqui.

Edward abriu um sorriso mágico.

— Eu te amo!

— Não mais do que eu.

Beijamos apaixonadamente. Como se quiséssemos transmitir atrás deste tudo o que acontecia dentro de nós.

— Bella? — Edward chamou.

— Sim? — Respondi, enquanto brincava com os botões da sua camisa.

— Eu preciso ir tomar um banho.

— Por quê? — Perguntei olhando para ele pelos meus cílios.

— Bella, eu preciso de um banho. Desde que saiu daqui ontem, me tranquei dentro do quarto.

— Ah bom!

— Posso? — Perguntou, tentando levantar-se. Rimos e levantei de cima dele.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella saiu da minha casa, correndo, por dentre as árvores da floresta. Sozinha.

Comecei a gritar, na esperança de que ela voltasse atrás. Não aconteceu.

Voltei para casa às pressas, procurando em qualquer lugar o celular de Alice e o meu. Se ela não queria falar comigo, não teria como imaginar que seria eu a ligar. Claro, Bella é tão inocente, Edward! É óbvio que ela sabe que eu pensaria nisso.

Liguei do meu celular, nada. De novo, sem resposta. Peguei o de Alice, 8 toques, nada. De novo.

— Edward, meu filho, o que está acontecendo? — Esme perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado.

— Não é nada, eu espero que não seja. — Respondi, discando novamente.

Sophie entrou na sala, com um sorriso muito bonito em seu rosto.

— Onde está Bella? — Perguntou a procurando com o olhar em todas as direções.

— Não sei.

— Edward, o que houve? — Alice perguntou.

— Ela saiu daqui, disse que queria que eu a levasse para casa, perguntei se ela não iria ficar para o jantar, ela só me pediu que a levasse para casa. E saiu, por entre a floresta, sozinha.

— E o que você ainda está fazendo sentado aqui? — Meu pai gritou.

— Alice, me empresta seu carro? Ela pode imaginar que seja você, e não eu.

Alice me entregou as chaves do Porsche, e eu saio em direção à estrada.

Dez minutos rodando aquela estrada, olhando fixamente para toda a floresta, nada de Bella.

Parei antes que chegasse a rodovia, e chorei. Chorei como se tivessem levando meu brinquedo favorito.

Corri para a casa de Bella.

Nada, nem sinal da viatura de Charlie, ou barulho dentro de casa.

Voltei para casa, todos estavam na sala, esperando alguma notícia.

— Então? — Alice pulou frente a mim.

Balancei a cabeça em negativa.

Subi as escadas para meu quarto e me tranquei.

Joguei-me em cima da minha cama e chorei.

Por quê?

O que aconteceu para que ela saísse assim, e não quisesse falar?

Nada estava fazendo sentido.

Não me lembro do quanto chorei. Mas as batidas incessantes na porta do meu quarto me dispersaram da minha angústia.

— Bella? — Perguntei sem nem ao menos levantar-me.

— Não Edward, é Esme. Por favor, filho. Fale conosco.

Nada respondi. Só a imagem de Bella saindo do meu lado perfurava meu coração em migalhas.

Abri meu computador, poderia ser que Bella estivesse online.

Nada.

Mandei mensagens, mandei e-mails.

Nada.

Nenhuma resposta.

Alice, Esme, Sophie e Carlisle tentaram de todo jeito falar comigo, estava irredutível. Nada iria trazer Bella de volta.

Não conseguia nem imaginar como seria minha vida sem ela ao meu lado.

A noite foi-se mais rápido do que eu imaginei.

O dia veio e a única coisa que eu fiz foi tentar ligar para Bella.

Não sai da cama. Não fiz nada.

Sentia-me fraco, mas não por falta de alimento. Por falta de Bella.

Mais ou menos às 19h, uma batida na porta mais uma vez. Poderia ser uma das mulheres da casa, não me levanto para abrir. Apenas falo.

— Não adianta Alice, não vou abrir.

— Não é Alice, sou eu, Bella — É quando sua vozinha me chama.

Eu pulo em direção à porta e a abro. Bella, Bella está aqui!

Trago- a em meus braços e grudo nela. Beijando-a em toda parte que vejo.

Conversamos e Bella me explica o que houve.

Insegurança, medo, angústia.

Mas ela não precisa sentir-se assim.

Não tem por que.

Peço licença para tomar um banho, e vou para o banheiro.

Relaxo embaixo da ducha quente. Lavo meus rebeldes fios, e escovo os dentes. Meu estômago reclama de fome.

Volto e encontro-a dormindo calmamente, agarrada a meu travesseiro. Paro na porta e fico admirando-a.

Faço uma promessa para mim mesmo, que jamais, jamais, a deixarei fugir de mim de novo.

Cubro-a com o cobertor, e ela relaxa mais um pouco.

Deixo um beijo em sua testa e desço atrás de algo para comer.

Encontro Alice e Esme na cozinha.

— Ei você. — Minha mãe fala ao notar minha presença.

— Oi — Passo por elas e vou à geladeira.

— Fome? — Alice pergunta.

Balanço a cabeça e enfio-me dentro da geladeira.

— Tem lasanha no micro-ondas. Para vocês dois. — Esme diz.

— Obrigado. — Agradeço, vou até ela e deixo um beijo em sua testa. Agarro Alice e beijo sua bochecha. Esme ri do ato.

— Bom que você está bem. — Esme declara.

— Bella estava confusa, conversei com ela e ela quase entrou em choque quando soube que você tinha se trancado em seu quarto. Viemos o mais rápido possível. — Alice falou.

— Ela me disse. Eu até entendo. Mas nunca mais deixarei que isso aconteça novamente.

— Bom — Esme sussurra.

— Vou subir com o jantar. Obrigada às duas.

Elas assentiram e eu fui para o quarto. Lá, encontrei Bella ainda dormindo. Coloquei a bandeja na minha mesa de estudos e peguei meu prato e o copo de leite morno. Jantei apreciando a vista de Bella dormindo na minha cama.

Quero poder ver isso todos os dias. E está mais perto do que longe para que isso aconteça.

Termino meu jantar, vou até o banheiro jogar os restos no lixo e lavar o copo. Escovo meus dentes e volto para o quarto. Vejo Bella sentada na cama, comendo seu jantar. Eu sorrio e ela me vê.

— O cheiro me acordou — Ela fala com a boca cheia.

— Linda — Falo, sentando-me ao seu lado.

Deixo-a terminar de jantar e faço com suas louças o que fiz com as minhas. Volto e Bella está deitada.

Coloco as louças na bandeja e deito-me com ela em minha cama.

— Tenho uma calça que pode caber em você. — Declaro, alisando seus cabelos.

— Só quero uma coisa.

— O quê? — Pergunto, pondo meu peso em meu cotovelo.

— Uma camisa sua.

Levanto-me e pego uma das minhas camisas de botões, azul, e jogo para ela. Bella levanta-se da cama, joga-me para que eu possa deitar e faz um strip-tease para mim. Sem tirar a calcinha. Mas valeu a pena todo o jogo.

— Provocadora — Rosno enquanto ela rasteja como uma gata por cima de mim.

— Por quê? — Ela quase mia.

— Só porque não vai poder fazer nada...

Bella ri, e joga um travesseiro em cima de mim.

— Vai me deixar ficar com bolas azuis!

A frase faz Bella rir ainda mais. Agarrei-a contra meu peito, e continuei alisando seus cabelos. Descansei quando notei sua respiração calma e constante. Relaxei e dormi junto da mulher da minha vida. A primeira de muitas noites.

* * *

**OW. Pobre Edward, quase pira com o desaparecimento da Bella.**

**Eai, quem gostou?**

**Beijos e até segunda.**

***Bells**

**P.S.: Escrevi uma one e adoraria que lessem e comentassem : Starbucks : www. / s/ 9237014 / 1/ (retirem os espaços)**


	14. Capítulo 14 - Kristen

**Disclame**r: Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, essa estória e todo seu enredo pertence a **BellsCristina.** Não copie.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Kristen**

Chegou o dia.

Meu casamento com Edward.

Depois de tantas preparações, arranjos, e eu apenas seguindo os passos e os demandos de Esme e Alice para que nada pudesse dar errado na cerimônia ou na recepção.

A cerimônia iria ser no jardim da casa de Edward. As duas fizeram tudo ficar perfeito e muito bonito de se ver. Sophie está com 28 semanas, chegando na reta final, o início do terceiro trimestre. Kristen está cada vez maior e pesada. Coitada de Sophie. Nossa relação começou a avançar um pouco, falamos mais porém, ainda não somos intimas, e não teria como ser.

Edward estava desde ontem na casa de Jasper e Alice. Eles estão morando juntos desde o final de Maio, alugaram um apartamento próximo ao trabalho de Jasper em Port Angeles. Alice estava estudando e fazendo um estágio em uma loja de lingeries no shopping da mesma cidade. A vida deles estava avançando, e eu estava feliz com isso.

Era fim de tarde, antes do crepúsculo quando Charlie entrou na casa procurando por mim, a hora tinha chegado. Nossos amigos mais íntimos e família todos ao nosso redor para compartilhar com Edward e eu nosso momento, nosso enlace.

— Pronta, Bells? — Charlie pergunta, batendo na porta do quarto de Esme.

Abro a porta e encontro com ele, os olhos marejados com a minha visão.

— Você está linda. Mais do que nunca. — Obrigada pai. Vamos? Tem alguém me esperando no fim do corredor. — Digo, ele sorri e estende a mão para que eu possa segurar e seguir com ele em direção ao meu futuro marido.

Entramos no jardim, totalmente cercado com lírios e margaridas, formando um arco no fim do corredor. Encaminho-me com Charlie e a música começa a surgir. Edward estala a cabeça em minha direção e o sorriso mais lindo do mundo aparece em seus lábios. Nem noto que já estou ao seu lado, declarando que aceito ser sua esposa e todos os outros votos que dizemos. A única coisa que me segura em não pular em seu braço agora é o vestido que não amarrotaria por nada, ainda mais depois de ser ameaçada por Alice.

Depois das pessoas nos felicitarem, o jantar, e a recepção inteira acabar, antes que começassem a ir embora, Alice me leva para a casa para a troca de roupa. Tiro meu vestido lindo e o substituo por um tubinho branco nude, com um laço azul bebê. Encontro com meu pai e meus sogros para despedir-me e ir para a lua-de-mel. Edward já está parado na porta do volvo me esperando. Beijo Charlie no rosto e vou até meu esposo.

Como o tempo é, antes éramos apenas amigos, e agora, casados. Marido e mulher. E logo, pais. Posso querer mais alguma coisa da vida?

Nossa lua de mel foi em Las Vegas. Meu sonho e de Edward. Passeamos por todos os lugares possíveis, compramos lembranças e fiz a lista que Alice me entregou. Alice como sempre Alice. Nossa primeira noite como casados foi um sonho, banho de banheira coberta por pétalas de rosas vermelhas, champagne, tudo que eu tinha direito.

Foi uma longa semana... Mas foi a semana perfeita.

Ao voltar, começamos a procurar uma casa próxima ao hospital para Edward. Eu não fui autorizada a trabalhar ainda, por causa da chegada de Kristen, e que eu queria realmente era poder fazer com que ela chegasse e entrasse de vez em minha vida. É um vazio sem igual saber que você é como um tambor, faz barulho por fora mas é vazia por dentro. Graças a Deus, Edward não se importou com isso, mas só eu sei o que sinto e penso nesse motivo. Não poder gerar, fazer uma criança se desenvolver dentro de mim. É algo que eu nunca vou poder sentir. Mas Kristen vai vir para me fazer enxergar a vida de outra maneira, uma maneira em que apenas ela sabe.

Conseguimos a casa perto da de Alice. Um condomínio fechado, dois blocos apenas, com garagem para dois carros, playground, academia, realmente gostei. E seguro, claro. Juntamos nossas economias e compramos o apartamento. Nossa casa tem 3 quartos, o do casal, o de Kristen e um para visitas. Sala ampla com varanda e grade, já pensando na segurança do meu bebê, sala de jantar, cozinha da maneira que eu sempre quis, área de serviço, banheiro social, os quartos com suítes. Realmente fizemos um bom negócio.

Alice e Esme foram comigo e Sophie comprar as coisas de Kristen. Escolhemos a cor lilás com um marrom quase chocolate. O quarto da minha princesa foi ficando pronto em menos de 2 semanas. Sophie estava com 35 semanas completas, mas continuava morando com os pais de Edward. Disse não querer atrapalhar nossa vida de recém-casados.

Minha vida? Não posso reclamar. Tudo que eu sempre quis eu tenho, a única coisa que está faltando é a chegada da minha filha. Esse assunto ainda intriga meu pai, o carrancudo, mas ele também está feliz com a chegada de uma netinha pra ele paparicar.

Chegando na semana 36, Sophie está sentindo muitas dores na coluna, fomos rapidamente ao seu obstetra e ele disse que estamos quase na hora. Ele recomendou repouso absoluto para ela e que ficássemos prontos para a chegada da bebê a qualquer momento. Claro que ficamos preocupados pela hora adiantada, mas ele explicou que a partir da semana 37 o bebê já está pronto para nascer, todos os órgãos prontos e sadios, isso nos acalmou. Depois do casamento, assinei os papéis com Edward e Sophie para a adoção de Kristen. Ela assentiu que era a melhor coisa a fazer, e que Kristen iria ser muito bem cuidada por mim e Edward. Os papéis estavam prontos, e como estávamos casados, não teve muito trabalho. Agora era apenas esperar pela chegada de Kristen, anexar a certidão de nascimento e fazer as trocas de identidade para que ela seja oficialmente Kristen Swan Cullen.

Aqui estou eu, na sala de espera da Maternidade de Port Angeles com Edward, seus pais e Alice esperando a doutora anunciar a chegada de Kristen. Sophie começou a sentir algumas dores no começo da segunda-feira, iniciando a semana 38. Kristen esteve nos últimos dias maltratando-a bastante. Apesar da nossa relação não ser das melhores, dava para ver que a dor da chegada da minha pequena estava sendo torturante para ela.

Já estava começando a demorar bastante para termos alguma notícia sobre o parto. A sala estava fechada e nem Edward quis permanecer ali, Sophie deixou bem claro que não queria nenhum de nós com ela, mas essa angústia estava me afetando. Unhas nos dedos de minhas mãos não existiam mais. Edward estava andando para lá e para cá dentro da sala, nervoso. Esme e Alice tinham ido até a cafeteria buscar café para acalmar os nervos. Carlisle tinha saído nesse minuto para saber alguma notícia de Kristen.

— Edward, por Deus! — Falei um pouco alto para que ele parasse de tentar fazer um buraco no chão.

— Estou nervoso, Bella. — Falou, sentando-se ao meu lado com a cabeça em minhas pernas.

— Eu sei, amor, mas calma. Pelo que sei, essas coisas demoram mesmo. Pelo menos ela não veio antes da hora. Estamos nos 10 dias antes. — Tentei acalmá-lo, alisando seus fios.

— Uhum, pelo menos isso.

E um choro forte e alto soa dentro do hospital. Nossas cabeças estalam para a direção da sala de pré-parto. E logo em seguida, antes que possamos nos levantar, Carlisle entra com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

— Kristen chegou! — Exclamou com os braços abertos.

Pulamos do sofá e Edward seguiu seu pai, peguei meu celular e enviei uma SMS para Alice, dizendo que finalmente Kristen resolveu deixar Sophie descansar. Assim que enviei, uma enfermeira entrou solicitando minha presença no quarto de Sophie. Ela estava me chamando. Apenas eu.

Segui a enfermeira e adentramos o quarto de Sophie. Ela estava terminando de ser examinada pelo obstetra e uma enfermeira estava colocando um VI em sua veia. Ela notou minha presença e apontou para a cadeira ao lado de sua cama para que eu sentasse.

Depois de ter sido atendida, os médicos saíram da sala e ficamos apenas nós duas.

— Bella, eu te chamei aqui sozinha por que eu queria conversar apenas com você. — Sophie disse, ainda bastante cansada pelo esforço do parto.

— Tem certeza de que é uma boa hora? Você ainda está bastante cansada, precisa descansar.

— É melhor falarmos agora. — Assenti e deixei que ela continuasse — Bella, não é novidade mais para ninguém que eu queria ficar com ele, mas a escolha dele foi você, e com isso eu não posso mais querer brigar ou enfrentar. Esses meses que passei aqui, convivendo com todos, pude perceber o quanto o sentimento que rodeia vocês é grande e forte. Incapaz de ser quebrada ou destruído. E agora, com a chegada da Kristen, todos os papéis prontos para a adoção dela por você, está na hora de partir.

— Mas você não precisa ir agora. Claro que ninguém vai deixa-la sair daqui antes que termine seu período pós parto. Afinal, é um risco.

— Eu sei, Bella. Conversei bastante com Esme e Carlisle nos últimos dias e resolvemos que seria melhor não permanecer por perto dela depois do nascimento. Eles alugaram um apartamento para mim e uma enfermeira da confiança de Carlisle vai cuidar do meu resguardo. Os papés da adoção ficam prontos amanhã, e o registro de nascido vivo sai quando formos liberadas.

— Sophie, por que não quer ficar perto dela? — Perguntei vendo dor em seus olhos.

— Antes de qualquer coisa, ela não é mais minha. Foi minha antes de que eu tivesse certeza de que vocês dois não iriam se separar e ela não iria ser um obstáculo entre vocês. Ela é de vocês, veio preencher um vazio na sua vida. — Falou, olhando-me nos olhos e pude perceber sinceridade ali.

Nossa conversa foi interrompida quando Edward entrou no quarto seguido por uma enfermeira e um carrinho com um pacotinho todo lilás enrolado. Sophie se encostou na cama, relaxando acho que pela primeira vez depois do parto e eu fui em direção ao carrinho. E ali estava minha filha.

Edward estava com os olhos marejados e um sorriso estúpido no rosto. Era filha dele, afinal.

— Nossa filha. — Ele sussurrou ao me abraçar pelas costas quando cheguei perto do carrinho.

Kristen era enorme. Estava enrolada na manta que compramos do kit de maternidade que tinha um urso desenhado. Estava apenas com o rostinho descoberto e um pouco de cabelo sendo notado. Eram dourados, quase da mesma cor que o de Edward. Os dedos eram grandes e finos. Agachei-me para deixar um beijo na testinha dela.

— Seja bem vinda princesa. — Sussurrei ao beijar-lhe.

Sophie pigarreou e olhamos para ela. Estava com uma mamadeira contendo leite e me entregou.

— Não vou amamentar. Já está tudo arranjado com a pediatra. Aqui a fórmula que ela vai precisar, você é a mãe, você alimenta.

Fiquei em choque com o que ela disse. Edward cutucou-me e me entregou a mamadeira.

— Melhor sentar e se preparar. Pegue uma fralda de pano na bolsa e coloque sobre o seu peito. Aconchegue ela em seu braço, e vá incentivando-a a abrir a boca com o bico da mamadeira. — Sentei-me e fiz tudo direitinho como a enfermeira ensinou. Foi a primeira vez que segurei minha filha e as lágrimas não me importavam mais. Kristen era inteligente, assim que fiz o primeiro contato com o bico da mamadeira em sua boca, ela fez um o enorme e coloquei dentro.

Ela agarrou direitinho e chupava com uma felicidade que só ela sabia. Agarrou meu dedo enquanto mamava e ficamos olhando uma para outra. Apesar de ela não enxergar direito, eu vi e memorizei cada centímetro do seu rosto.

O dia foi muito agradável. Fiquei o dia inteiro no quarto com Sophie e Kristen. Ela não quis de maneira nenhuma segurá-la. Fiz o papel de mãe que acabou de dar a luz. Aprendi a banhar, trocar fraldas, colocar pra dormir. Mas minha filha era esperta. Ela sabia que depois de uma boa mamada ela dormia sozinha, bastava apenas coloca-la no bercinho e enrolá-la. A noite foi tranquila. Ela acordou duas vezes para mamar e dormiu muito bem.

Kristen pela manhã do dia seguinte fez exames de sangue, pezinho, orelhinha e do coração. Estava perfeita. Nasceu com 52 centímetros e 3,340 kg. Forte. Poderia ser liberada no fim do dia. Mas Sophie não, ela teve um começo de eclampsia depois que o dia amanheceu e teria de ficar mais alguns dias no hospital.

Edward trouxe uma bolsa com roupa limpa e meus produtos de higiene para que eu tomasse um banho e tentasse descansar enquanto Esme e Alice babavam Kristen. Fiz e depois fui até a cafeteria me alimentar. Não estava cansada, mas sabia que isso iria mudar em pouco tempo.

Sentamos e pedimos nosso café. Pedi sanduíche com peito de peru, alface e tomate e suco de laranja. Edward pediu um pedaço de torta de limão e chá gelado. Conversamos sobre como as coisas seriam a partir de agora.

— Se acostumando? — Ele perguntou, comendo um pedaço de sua torta de limão.

— Aos poucos, ela até agora têm sido calma e tranquila, mas sei que vai mudar com o tempo. — Respondi, mordendo mais um pedaço do meu sanduíche.

— Feliz? — Perguntou, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

— Tá tão na cara assim? — Perguntei, fazendo-o rir.

— Tá sim. Seu sorriso está mais lindo do que nunca.

— É ela, ela é demais, Edward. É um presente de Deus pra mim, não tenho o que reclamar, apenas agradecer. — Falei, abraçando-o.

— Tem mais uma coisa.

— Ruim? — Pergunto, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Não. Decisiva. — E me veio o que seria, os papéis estão prontos.

— Já estou com os papéis, falta apenas o registro de nascido vivo de Kristen, para passa-la oficialmente para sua guarda. Estão aqui. A pediatra dela está vindo nos encontrar aqui junto com o advogado dos meus pais para que tudo seja oficializado.

E nesse instante, uma mulher de jaleco branco, com cabelos ondulados vermelhos, muito bonita se aproxima de nós.

— Olá Edward. — Ela cumprimenta.

— Olá Victoria. Esta é Bella Cullen, minha esposa. — Ele fala e eu estendo a mão para ela, que segura.

— Prazer. Victoria Smith. Sou a pediatra de Kristen, filha de vocês, certo? — Ela pergunta, sentando-se na nossa frente.

— Sim. — Edward diz. E começamos a conversar sobre a vida de Kristen daqui pra frente, como eu devo trata-la, as possíveis doenças e tudo o que eu preciso saber sobre a vida da minha filha. As consultas médicas marcadas e os outros exames que temos de providenciar.

E chega o advogado da família. Eric Mallory.

— Bom dia, opa, quase tarde já. Como vão? — Ele fala, sentando-se ao lado da pediatra.

— Vamos bem, obrigado. E tudo pronto, ou falta alguma coisa? — Edward fala.

— Apenas o Registro de Nascido Vivo da criança. — O advogado responde.

— Não é problema aqui está. — Victoria diz e entrega uma pasta com os exames e registro de Kristen.

O advogado anexa a pasta com o resto dos documentos, entrega-me para que Edward e eu assinemos. Sophie já não precisa mais assinar nada, a última parte é apenas minha e de Edward. Com todos os papéis prontos e assinados, Kristen é oficialmente minha filha e de Edward.

— Bom, tudo pronto, agora vamos até o quarto para que eu possa liberar uma ruivinha muito esperta. — Victoria fala e nos levantamos, agradecendo a Eric pelos serviços e pegando os documentos da adoção e guarda. Seguimos em frente com Victoria até o quarto.

— Chegamos! — Edward exclama, fazendo Esme esbravejar um grito, por tentar perturbar o sono da minha filha. Minha, Kristen é oficialmente minha filha.

— Edward! — Alice fala, colocando um dedo sobre a boca. Ele se rende, levantando os braços e sorrindo. Enquanto isso, eu chego até o berço da minha filha e dou-lhe um beijo na testa, fazendo com que ela se mexa, mas não desperte.

— Bella? — Sophie me chama e eu vou até ela.

— Sim. — Falo, sentando-me próxima a ela.

— Ela vai ser liberada hoje? — Pergunta.

— Sim, Victoria veio fazer exatamente isso. Algum problema? — Pergunto, verificando sua VI.

— Não. Queria ao menos poder segurá-la uma vez, você se importa? — Pergunta, olhando para o berço onde está Kristen.

— Não Sophie. Mesmo que ela seja minha filha agora, foi você quem me deu de presente. Um instante que vou buscá-la.

Levantei-me e todos estavam olhando para mim. Peguei Kristen do bercinho e levei-a até Sophie, que sem prática, não tinha jeito de segurá-la. Elas ficaram ali olhando uma para outra, Sophie brincado com os dedos de Kristen, e ela dormindo pacificamente bem.

— Obrigada por cuidar dela, Bella. Ela é linda, mas é sua. — Ela fala, baixo o suficiente para que apenas fique entre nós duas.

— Tem certeza? — Questiono.

— Sim, pegue-a. Está na hora de ir embora. Obrigada mais uma vez, Bella. Vocês duas foram feitas uma para a outra. — E me entrega Kristen.

Esme está parada atrás de mim, ouvindo toda a conversa. Ela estende os braços para pegar minha filha e lhe entrego. Ela diz que irá prepara-la para ir para casa, e sai do meu lado com Kristen e Alice.

Edward se aproxima e ficamos ali, ao lado de Sophie quase dormindo.

— Desculpem mais uma vez, mas acho que agora tudo isso era necessário. Os médicos falaram que vou ficar mais alguns dias me recuperando e logo poderei ser liberada. Agradeço muito a hospitalidade de vocês. — Sophie fala, segurando uma mão minha e de Edward.

— Nós é quem a agradecemos, você nos deu Kristen. Ela é perfeita. — Edward fala.

— E de vocês. — Ela responde.

— Bom, está na hora de ir. Até Sophie. — Edward fala, e dá um beijo na testa dela.

— Até, e obrigada novamente. Não tenho como agradecer. — Ela fala.

— Se recuperando. Até. — Eu respondo e aperto de leve em sua mão.

Saimos de perto de Sophie e fomos em direção à porta, Esme e Alice estão fora com Kristen, e Carlisle com a bolsa e conversando com a pediatra.

— Tragam-na aqui daqui a 15 dias, não esqueça. — Doutora Victoria fala. Assentimos e agradecemos e saímos do hospital.

~~xx~~

* * *

**Olá! Não me cruscifiquem. Está perto do fim, infelizmente.** **Temos mais 6 capítulos, fazendo os 20. Como falei em NVCV, meu notebook queimou e não sei quando vou poder atualizar aqui novamente. Mas assim que possível, estarei de volta.  
Agradeço as novas leitoras e as minhas queridas que sempre estão comigo.  
Até, Bells.**


End file.
